Ordinary Between the Two
by blaaarg1
Summary: Hermione is needed to become more 'wellrounded' for the Advanced private school after she graduates, resulting herself in the infamous Quidditch Camp. Can she handle the pressure, along with the goals of becoming more feminine? Will she meet 'The One'here
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Professor McGonagle pulled me aside on the last day of my sixth year. She looked pleased as she did this. I was excited and nervous by her actions. We arrived in her office, a cubicle filled with shelves of books and framed photographs hung around the room. She sat down in her seat, and I sat opposite of her, with her desk in between us. She smiled.

"Miss Granger. I have excellent news," she said, trying hard to be calm.

I forced a smile. I admire Professor McGonagle very much, but still she frightens me so.

"Each year, one extraordinary student is picked in their seventh year to attend an advanced private school once graduated," she explained. "Now, this school is very small, possibly less than fifty students all together."

"You mean, like a private university?" I asked.

"If you mean the muggle school, then yes, perhaps so," her voice gave a small dissapointment once being compared to a muggle school. There was a tense silence before she smiled once more.

"Well, the good news is, Hogwarts has chosen you to become this student."

My face lit up tremendously. I gradually stood up, eyes widened and mouth hanging open, and jumped for joy. I guess I'd be lying to say I didn't expect this, but I didn't realize they'd choose so soon. Usually, the chosen person is told during their seventh year.

After a long time of jumping and cheering, I sat myself down and faced the professor, pleased to see me so excited over this.

"Of course you don't have to go, if you don't want to that is," she began.

"N-no, I do want this, very much professor. Thank you."

"There is one problem, however. The school wants students who are well-rounded. It is obvious you have the intelligence, but they want more. They want someone who is also athletic. This is the reason we are telling this to you now, instead of next year.

"As you know, Percy was well qualified just like yourself. However, he couldn't be athletic if his life depended on it. We unfortunately didn't come to his aid soon enough to help him, which is why you are here. Hogwarts want you to take this opportunity. Here," she handed me a brochure.

The front contained the words-'Quality Quidditch' with a picture of quidditch players zooming around. I opened the brochure and read a few of the contents.

'Here in Quality Quidditch, we strive to bring fun and fundamentals to players of ages thirteen - seventeen. Witches and wizards from all over come to gain experience and friends, which many has kept contact with even afterwards'

'The councils are of top quality proffesionals. They give guidance as well as being a coach, here to help 24/7'

'Each year, a surprise professional Quidditch player is presented as a guest speaker. He will also instruct campers with guidance, tips, and a few games.'

I looked up at professon McGonagle with confusion. Was I to go here? Be a Quidditch player? My heart beated harder and harder. My breathing became unsteady. No...

"Professor, I can't do this! I..." I cried. "I'm extremely scared of heights. This is an impossible task for me. I-"

"Miss Granger, please listen. These are the best councelers you could find. They coach in the best way possible. They have the experience to deal with witches such as yourself. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Please reconsider." Her smile had faded but replaced with a frown.

She was upset with me, this I could tell. I was her favorite student, though she doesn't show it much. I had been there to answer all her questions for six years and all she wants is the best for me. My heart plunged deep into my stomache. Ugh. I can't dissapoint her, a teacher. Plus, only one student is picked for this school each year.

I have to do it.

I nodded ever so slightly as I watched the professor's face light up once more. I didn't understand much how this would give her glee. She must have done this each year, but why so happy with me? I did not understand.

"This is a very wise choice, Miss Granger, and I promise you won't regret it," she cried. "Now, the Quality Quidditch camp is held in a private island for security reasons. This will start next Monday exactly and would end two weeks before Hogwarts start. The transportation would be of course, through a broom, just to get you warmed up. The rest of the information is in the brochure." She held her hand out, and I shook it warmly.

I should be glad she cared this much for my future. Of course, my third year with the time-turner she gave me was somewhat disasterous, her intentions were in the right place. She thought I could handle it, like I was the genius of the kids world.

"Thank you very much professor. I'll try my best." I said, with a great smile on my face. I headed towards the door, thanked her once more, and went to the great hall to meet my friends.

--------------------

I spotted them easily down the Gryffindor table. Harry was laughing merrily with Ginny, while Ron looked like he was about to explode. His face was scrunched into the center, and he stabbed his meal heavily on his food. Oh boy.

I walked up to them and sat next to Ron. Ron seemed less tensed once I sat down.

"Hi guys," I cried happily. They greeted me in return. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Ron. He was playing with his food by putting them in his spoon and launching them, and-,"Harry and Ginny started laughing once more, making me giggle a little. Ron looked annoyed. "Well, his food landed on a Ravenclaw girl who went red-faced and hexed him. Good thing Ginny knew the counterspell, or else who knows what would've happened!"

"Yep, that's me," Ginny said. She was always good at hexes, and everyone knew that. I guess living with three brothers, it's always good to know hexes just in case. Of course, she can only do them at school but still.

I smiled widely, anxious to tell them the news. Harry and Ginny kept on laughing, but after a while, I also got annoyed along with Ron, and stopped them.

"Well, I have interesting news," I shrilled. "Professor McGonagle has picked me for the seventh year advanced student!"

They cheered happily for me, even Ron, although they weren't as surprised as I thought they'd be.

"It was obvious you'd be the student, Hermione," Ginny said. I smiled.

"That's not all. The school only accepts students who is 'well-rounded', meaning she wants me to take on Quidditch." Their eyes widened. All of them, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, they all know how to play Quidditch. They're all on the Gryffindor team, while I'm merely an audience. What a fool I am to tell them.

"Erm, Herm', you're afraid of heights," Ron muttered. I rolled my eyes. Duh.

"I know. That's why professor is sending me here." I handed them the brochure, and Ron and Ginny looked at me shocked. I looked confused at them.

"Herm', this is the best Quidditch camp there is! They're usually always full and very expensive. How did you...?"

"If you were listening, Ron, Professor McGonagle did this. I really didn't want to do this but she insisted. You know full well I can't reject a teacher."

"Good thing you didn't. This place is top knotch," Ginny started.

"So I've heard. Well, just wanted to tell you. I'm leaving on Monday and won't be back until two weeks before school starts. You guys better owl me every day." I demanded.

--------------------

The trip back was quite interesting. We sat in the compartment with Luna, who, as usual, sat reading a Quibbler. She kept on glancing at Ron every once in a while. Ron didn't notice a thing. He didn't like to look at Luna anyways. Harry and Ginny kept on giggling annoyingly with each other.

We bought some sweets off the trolley, and ate them till our teeth ached. My father would be furious with me for having cavities, but wait. I'm a witch! I'll make them disappear.

Malfoy and his so-called friends stopped by. Crabbe looked a little rounder than usual. It was our usual meeting. Malfoy would call me mudblood, insult Ron, and taunt Harry while we'd try to be calm. Ginny actually had the bravery in her and hexed his nose. They became as big and hard as rocks. Funny stuff.

Anyways, my parents were thrilled once I told them. They were disappointed to, once more, spend less time with them than planned. We were going to go to North America and see their monuments, but they'd have to go on without me.

I thought about the broom situation with seriousness. I can't ride a broom across the ocean. I haven't even done it on land! That is why I'd be using all my Christmas money to buy a good and steady broom, not something like the school ones. No, I hope to buy the Firefly900. It's not too expensive and somewhat easy to ride. Hopefully.

--------------------

Well, I've been practicing flying for a few hours now. I must say I have improved but not to the point where I can fly across the ocean. I can hover a few feet above the ground and go at a slow speed. The sky's getting dark now. I have to go early tomorrow.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first fanfiction that I have wanted to share with the others. I'm sorry if this might've been too short, but if I added more, it wouldn't seem to tie in good. Please, I beg of you, critique me. Add some complaints instead of just praise, which I would also gladly take. But, I want to know what I'm doing wrong, and what I can improve on. It'll only take a few minutes, and it'll give me motivation to write more soon. Thanks to those who will review, and I hope you truly enjoyed it. Thank you.

P.S -- The romance is soon to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The beach isn't crowded at all, in fact. It seems that the beach was closed due to some irritation sand which is being inspected by professionals. The campers were mainly guys, excpet four witches. They seem to be older than me, except one. She seems to be the same age, maybe younger.

One by one, the campers mounted on their broom and flew away. I tried following. I mounted on my broom and tugged on the front. Yes. I was raised a few feet, but instantly fell back down. Grumbling, I did the same thing but had the same result. Over and over I tried but nothing came out of it. Embarassed, I went to the person who was supervising the mountings. He was a young, handsome man with a yellow collared polo shirt, and a denim jeans, with a whistle around his neck.

Red-faced, I muttered-,"I can't fly."

The guy just smiled at me. He looked over my shoulders, looking like he was looking for something. I turned around to look. There was only two students left. Wait. One. The other just left the ground and...-

Blood drained from my face. My hearted knocked hard against my chest once more. My breathing became hard and unsteady.

Malfoy. He was here. Standing just a few meters away from me was Malfoy.

He was right about to mount on his Nimbus broom, not realizing I was in his presence. The councelor suddenly blew his whistle, making Malfoy turn his head towards our direction. Oh crap.

He was still; obvious he was as shocked as me. The counselor gestured him to come this way, and he obeyed. I watched him all the way as he made his way to stand next to me, while he looked like he didn't see me at all.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, correct?" Asked the counselor. Malfoy nodded. "Well, it seems this young lady needs assistance on getting to the island. Seeing as how there isn't anyone else here, and your broom is capable of handling two passangers, would you please assist her on the island?"

My eyes widened. I could feel Malfoy stiffening.

"Sir please, isn't there any other way?" I pleaded. The counselor just kept on smiling.

"Actually, aren't you two from the same school? Hogwarts?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then. This is perfect. You guys would be in the same team anyways so this is a great opportunity to bond. Mr. Malfoy, I believe you know the way. Good luck." And he walked off.

Malfoy kept still, and so was I. After what seemed like eternity, I heard him mutter-,"bloody counselor."

I turned to him ever so slowly. My breathing was still heavy and unsteady. He got onto his broom quickly. I stood still, looking at him. What a pointy face. I didn't know what to do. Should I get on? It wasn't my broom though, and I know he wasn't pleased at all. I wasn't either.

"Get on." He instructed. His voice was cold and disgusted. I gulped and got on. He raised a little higher. Oh no. Oh no. I'm feeling sick. Oh no.

"Um, Malfoy?" I asked. He didn't reply back. "I just want you to know that I, erm, I'm scared of heights."

We were only a few feet off the ground. My legs clung around the broomstick and my hands choked the small part of the broom given to me.

"So?" He asked.

"Well, um, I might get sick."

"So?" He asked once more. I started getting annoyed.

"So? So, be nice!" I hissed. He scoffed. He levetated higher and higher. I became dizzy and gripped onto the broom harder than ever. Malfoy sped just a little, making me shriek. Malfoy flinched.

"Geez woman, don't you ever be quiet?" He slowed down just a bit.

"I've told you, Malfoy, I'm scared of heights!" I cried.

We started to hover over the ocean water. It was still the green part of the ocean, nothing that magical. Malfoy gradually gained speed, and once he thought I was comfortable enough not to scream in his ear, he exploded his speed. I wasn't expecting this at all and lost my grip.  
My head dangled off the broom, leaving only one of my leg clinging on the broom. Thankfully, I wore jeans. Malfoy noticed my dilemma, slowed down, and pondered a little. Help me up, stupid!

He held out his hand, which I greatfully accepted.

"Thanks Malfoy," I muttered.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Ever."

Good, because I won't.

"Look, I'm really tired and want to go to sleep. Can you handle more speed?" He asked. His voice did seem tired, but still cold. I was still trembling from the last experience.

"No, sorry, I don't think I can."

He sighed. His speed made it seem like we weren't making any progress at all. I looked below me. We were flying over the blue ocean, tiny waves splashing about. I could barely see the counselor at this point. The fresh water smelled good and, well, fresh. I inhaled and exhaled. I inhaled once more, but smelling peppermint as well. Confused, I started sniffing around me. I guess I was pretty loud with my sniffing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing," I said.

We were silent once more. We were still going pretty slow. I was actually enjoying this, excluding the part being on a broom belonging to a Malfoy while an actual Malfoy steers it. The sky had a few clouds dabbed on its light blue surrounding.

"I'm going to go faster," he said. I tried to open my mouth, but he already sped off. Surprised, I flung my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He seemed to be a little stiffened by this. I shrieked once more.

"Granger, get off of me!" He yelled. We were still flying pretty fast. I tightened my arms around him.

"Malfoy, I can't," I managed to say.

"Fine then, but I'm going to go faster for this," he hissed.

I grunted, and surely, he went faster. Way faster than I'd expect. My cheeks were extremely numb after the first few minutes. Soon after, I just closed my eyes shut hoping the ride would be soon over. My stomache seemed as sick as my head... Oh no...

"Granger!" He shouted. We came to an abrupt stop. He whipped his head towards me. Whoops. I accidentally vomited on him, actually his neck. "What is the matter with you?"

Frustrated, I took a hankerchief I had in my pocket and attempted to wipe them off. "I told before, I was afraid of heights, and obviously speed." I stroked my hankerchief on his neck, retrieving a handful of my vomit off of him. He snatched it from me, and tried doing it himself. By the end, my hankerchief was covered with my inside. I did a quick spell and it became clean once more. Ugh, why didn't I think of this before?

I said the same spell but aimed for Malfoy's neck. He seemed stunned by what I did. His neck stopped reeking like my mouth. I grinned, and looked at Malfoy. He didn't seem pleased at all.

"What do you thing you're doing, Mudblood?" He hissed. I turned red-faced.

"I tried helping you, something normal people do!"

"Really? Then why are you doing it?" Sarcasm filled his voice clearly. "So this is the day a mudblood has contact with me. Worst of all, it's Granger." He said this to no one in particular.

"Do you have to refer me as Mudblood every time?" I said, feeling a little hurt. I was fine with a few here and there, but if every sentence has that word in it, it just gets to be too much.

"Considering it's you, yes."

My eyebrows came together. Ugh!

"Look here, mudblood. I want to get this over with. Just hold on to me while I fly," he said, trying to be calm. "Scream, and you go overboard. Got it?"

I raised my eyebrow, but he turned back around and started accelerating. Hmph! I tightened my grip around his waist, and placed my head on his back. We didn't say anything to each other. Soon enough, we arrived at the shore of the camp.

**Author's Note**:I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I've already written a few more chapters, which I will upload soon, but I do hope you readers would leave comments. I'm a new writer who would love to hear some critisism as well as praise. Thanks, and the third chapter would be posted soon enough. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was highly relieved once my shoes touched the sand. It had been nearly fourty-five minutes since I had gotten onto the broomstick of a Malfoy. He waited until I got off, and walked away.

Well, that was wierd. He didn't attack me or anything. I looked into more detail the island. It was amazing. I was standing in front of the main building refered to Administration. The building was a simple hut, similar to those of Hagrid's but larger in width.

I walked around and found many campers chatting away with others, and some already flying around above us. I felt akward. All the students already had friends they knew or just met. Even Malfoy was already hanging out with a group of guys. They seem to be much bigger and scarier than him.

I stood there, off to the side of what seems to be the center of the island. There were many palm trees surrounding us, and many smaller huts scattered around. On the other side of the island was the Quidditch pitch, where the practices and games were held.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw someone walking towards me. I turned to face the person. She was the girl I saw from the beach. I smiled. She returned the smile.

The girl was younger, and barely shorter than me. She had bleached hair that swifted easily around her. She had dimples on both side of her cheeks, clearly showing when she smiled. Her eyes were green with a slight blue around them.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Jane."

"Hermione Granger," I replied. I was nervous. I've seen her lift off, and she seemed really good. I'm just a beginner. Not even. I stink. "So... How old are you?"

"Just turned fifteen." She answered. I nodded approvingly.

"I'm seventeen." It showed that we were both nervous. I guess I was too old to hang out with her, but she wasn't that young. I mean, I hang out with Ginny a lot and she's younger than me. I was actually really curious about her Quidditch experience. "So, how long have you been playing, you know, Quidditch?"

"I dunno. I guess around, erm," she pondered for a while. "Maybe seven years, eight. I don't know actually. What about you?"

I was silent for a moment, embarassed of what my answer was. "Actually, I've never played before." I admitted. She looked at me confused; probably thinking why am I even here. I sighed. "It's for school."

"Oh, why?"

"Erm, it's complicated. I'd rather not really talk about it," I said, which was true. The story was long and boring.

"Oh, well okay then." She sounded dissapointed when I told her. I looked around, and so did she. Many people had left the area, and she figured they'd gone into the Great Hut, the cafeteria. She arrived half an hour before I did, and pretty much explored the whole island already, though that's not saying much.

We, too, headed for the Great Hut. We chatted randomly about stuff like school, candy, music, etc. It turns out she is a half blood; mom is a muggle while the dad is a wizard. I opened the door leading into the Great Hut, and to my surprise, it was rather small. I guess I shouldn't have expected much since it is just camp, with only seventy people at most.

We found an empty round table off to the right, and sat ourselves down. The table was simple; dark wood polished to the extreme. As soon as we sat, food appeared on the table. My mouth widened. Jane just smiled happily to me. There was roast chicken with a slice of lemon onto the side, a plate of salad in the middle of the table, two cups of chocolate pudding for us, apples, and beverages. I recieved a coke, my favorite drink, and she got a pink lemonade. I guess that's her favorite. Well, at least the Great Hut is exceeding expectations.

I chewed my food, while trying to attempt a conversation with Jane. We giggled when food came spitting out of her mouth as she tried to speak. She lived with two sisters and three brothers. Her brothers play quidditch, but all made their way to being a professional soccer player for Britain. She told me how they'd do some magic if they're close to losing. We laughed as she told of their 'success'. Her sister was different than her. They are obsessed with everything that included boys, shopping, fashion, gossip..,boys.

I started talking about my life. Somehow I had managed to not mention Harry in any of our conversation, but I did change his name into Howard. I told her of all our adventures, and my likeness towards books, and other random things.

My ears twitched. I looked around me, and noticed Malfoy sitting with his new friends. They seem to be really into their conversation, but Malfoy just seemed to sit there, arms crossed on his chest, ignoring his surroundings. What's gotten into him? He's usually gloating about his accomplishment.

My eyes went back towards my food, and I finished whatever was left. Soon enough, Jane and I went to our assigned dormitory huts and just hung out there. It wasn't much, just four bunk beds leaning against the wall in a row. There was space towards the left where two black couches were set on top of a wooven brown rug.

We sat down and tried to relax.

"So, see any cute guys yet?" She asked, playful curiousity filling her face. I chuckled. Truthfully, I didn't really notice the guys.

"I don't know. Why? What about you?"

She blushed, and said, "Yea, actually. His name is Tony, and he goes to my school. He's a year older than me and I don't think he even knows who I am."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. I've felt that way towards Ron, but he did know I was there, just not emotionally. Arg, he made me so mad when he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball. I was so relieved when Viktor asked me though. Although he isn't Ron, he was genuinely nice to me.

"I know what you mean." She frowned, and so did I. I guess we're just not lucky with guys, I thought.

"What happened with you?" She asked.

I summarized my situation with Ron, and Viktor Krum, which she listened to with awe. It seems that Viktor is Jane's quidditch idol. I blushed when I heard how envious she was of me. Now that I think about it, my life is almost perfect, isn't it? I have great loving parents, two of the bestest friends anyone could have, a pen pal who admires me truly, grades that anyone would kill for, and adventures that is invaluable. The only thing wrong is my bushy hair, my lack of aura that keep guys from noticing me, and Ron.

"Maybe, this summer would make use bloom into the wonderful ladies that we are," she said. I smiled. I was two years older than her, and this year, I definitely need to bloom. Maybe.

"You're right. Let's set some goals," I said finally. It's just like me to think rationally and analytically. "Alright, so -'Goals to Bloom this Summer.'" I took a parchment and pen laying on a nearby counter, and wrote those words on the top center. I looked at her. "What should the first be?"

"Hmm, how about always looking our best?" She advised. I nodded in agreement. "I think the second should be," I thought for a moment. What should it be? "Getting a date, maybe?"

"Yea, that's a given." She joked. We gave a few giggles before procceding.

"Alright. The third. A boyfriend." I said finally. Jane nodded her head violently.

Now, the list:  
Goals for the Summer Bloom:  
1. Always look good.  
2. Get an official date.  
3. Get an official boyfriend.

Signed- Hermione Granger, Jane Locksmith.

We signed it with red ink, which was supposed to symbolize blood. Hey, it was her idea. She's kinda weird like that.

Other students started to come into the hut, number 19. This turned out to be the only girl hut in all the island. Interesting. Three girls seemed to be the girly-girl type; Lauryn, Cattie, and Josephine. Each had long blonde hair similar to each other. Their height was also roughly the same. If seen from far away, they could easily be mistaken as being triplets. The fourth girl had short black hair. The front was shaggy and beautiful. She didn't seem to be the preppy girl, but the rebel sort of person.

Jane posted the goals above her pillow on the wall. She took the top bunk bed on the farthest right, and I took the bed right below her. It seems she's my best friend for the summer. I smiled, happy to have a friend, and at the first day at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We were awaken at six o'clock in the morning by a very loud rooster. Ugh, why does it have to be a rooster! The girls and I have been up late talking about normal girl stuff. We laughed, cried, became embarrased, and just about every other feeling one could possibly have. Everyone seems to really want to get to know each other, and seeing as there is only six girls compared to the thirty, fourty, maybe fifty boys, there were many to talk about.

I groaned but forced myself out of bed. The first practice would start in half an hour by the Quidditch pitch of course. Bags under my eyes, I led myself into the four sink bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and attempted to brush my hair. That last part didn't go too well as usual. Jane was already waiting for my on the couch. She looked different. Her hair was pulled back into a nice ponytail, her lips seemed glossy, and there was a fade eyeliner around her eyes. Nice.

"Oh no, I forgot about the first goal-'always look good'," I recited. I felt horrible. This was going to be the first day, and I don't look anything different than the old Hermione.

"It's okay, Hermione. Here, we still have a few minutes."

She took out her wand and pointed to my hair. Soon enough, the frizzyness had died down, and mines too was put into a ponytail. She handed me her lipgloss and I dabbed some on my lips. I rushed through putting my blush, but didn't have time to put on the eyeliner. Oh well.

We half walked, half jogged into the pitch. Many other students were doing the same relieving my stress of being late. Possibly thirty students were already on the field talking. Once we arrived, we weren't given more than a minute before the counselors started to show up.

A whistle blew loudly and every head turned his way. I recognized him at once, the man from the beach. He wore the same yellow collared shirt and denim jeans. "Listen up!" He shouted. "Welcome to your first day of training. Here, as many of you should have known, we work on flying, strategy, playing, and teamwork. Each and every one of those traits are important if you wish to succeed in the Quidditch world. We expect nothing but the best of you.

"Training starts at 6 o'clock sharp every morning, until 10, where you are able to eat and mingle for a few hours. At 6 o'clock, we begin once more until 8. There you will have dinner. Your curfew is no later than midnight. I suggest early slumber if you wish to have full energy for the following day."

I stood there listening to his lecture. This seems really intense, too intense for me. I know nothing of Quidditch except a few people flying on their brooms while balls float around them. Yea, I watch Harry and Ron play every game, but I'm just there for support. Ugh, if I'd known it was important for me to know the stupid game in the near future, I would've watch.

"Now, before we start, we will group you into your teams. Mind, it is much based on schools. First group..."

He paired us into groups of 6, and of course I am in the group with Malfoy. It's a stupid idea, teaming up with the people from your school. We're group 3, and sadly, Jane is in group 5. There's 9 groups total, our first game is againts group seven in 3 days. Yikes!

Draco hasn't said anything to me, but he has given me that stupid look he gives all Gryffindors. Seriously, if he doesn't stop that, his face'll stay like that forever. I mean, I don't mind but it does get annoying, right?

So far, all we've done is run around the pitch two times. What good would that do us? But I guess I shouldn't complain since I don't want to fly, not just yet anyways.

That was embarrasing. I was second to last out fifty, sixty people! I can't be that out of shape. Heh, I've actually never been in shape so I can't say that. Still, it is quite an embarrasement to myself and my team-mates. Plus it's not a very good first impression. Draco just looks at me disgustingly, like always.

My other team-mates seems nice enough though, especially this guy Phillip. He's been smiling at me since we became a group, and tried to slow down as we were doing the run, but he got yelled at and sprinted as fast as he could. I must admit though, he's a great runner.

"Hermione, right?" Asked one of my new team member, Sandra. I nodded, still out of breath. "Heh, I can tell you're new to the camp. You took that run rather roughly."

"Yea, usually new members come in tenth place and under because they don't prepare themselves for 'hell' week," Kevin, a beater, stated.

"'Hell' week?" I asked meekly. That's quite a title.

Everyone around her nodded.

"Yeah, its aweful. There's a lot of running and flying involved. Nothing else is done except that," cried Dillan, the chaser. "It's torture."

I gulped. No way was I going to pass this. I mean, I have the lungs of-of a bee! A bee who dies a few days later. I won't be able to play quidditch, then I won't be able to go to the university, and then, then... Then I won't have a job, and no guy would want me as a wife! No kids! My life is flashing before my eyes.

Oh god...

Breath Hermione, breath.

I took a few breath, while watching my team-members expressions changed rapidly from flushed to worried to relieved. Malfoy just watched blankly.

A few moments later I regained my composure.

"So, erm, are any of you guys new?" I asked.

"No, we've known each other for a few years now. I go to France for the gifted with Guy and Tristan. Dillan and Phillip go to Kenton," Charles said.

"That's right. Kenton, a small, but fun, private school for boys." Phillip said.

I giggled. He winked smoothly at me again, and I gave him an obvious one in return. He chuckled. I guess it's good he doesn't know the brainiac part of me.

"So, I see that Draco here is the only person from your school?" Guy asked.

"Erm, it seems so unfortunately. I don't recall anyone else I know." I answered grimly.

I felt a pair of eyes darting towards me.

"Unfortunately?" Lauryn laughed. "Malfoy has been our top quidditch player for three years running!"

I coughed. I looked at Malfoy who was standing in the corner, arms folded across his chest, face expressionless, and feet together.

"Really?" I said amused. I knew he was good, but to be the best player out of sixty, seventy others? That can't be. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, there's no doubt. He's the fastest runner, the best flyer, the greatest seeker. It seems no one can top him." Lauryn siad. "That's why we're very glad he's on our team this year."

I swear I saw blue eyes twinkle.

"Hey now, there are others here who would love to be glorified too, you know," Guy teased.

Lauryn smiled. "Of course you would. Let's see. You would be number one at the slowpoke division, the best person to be a practice beater's target, and the fastest eater in the pig-eating contest." She joked.

I laughed, and slightly snorted. Hey, I couldn't help it. I do that when something is really funny, which was rare; very. I felt Phillip wrap his arms around me, making my laughing and snorting session come to an end.

"So, Hermione," he said. The group decided to have a bit of lunch at the Great Hut. Lauryn and Guy was at the front, followed by Dillan and Tristan. We were, I guess, in the middle of the bunch.

"So, Phillip," I started.

He smiled. I smiled. I can't believe a little bit of make-up actually works! A little chemical on a girl's face can make guys want to hug. Huh. Go figure.

"Are you doing anything tonight, say, after the evening practice?" He asked. My heart jumped a bit. Oh my gosh. The number two goal,-'Have an Official Date.'

"I don't think I have anything planned," I answered him. Maybe I shouldn't sound too happy about it. "It depends on what my hut-mates are doing. Why do you ask?"

He pulled me closer. I heated up instantly. "We should go out tomorrow," he whispered.

I felt my ears grow a dark shade of red as he said those words. I nodded, "sure, I'd like that," I replied.

He kissed my on the cheek, pulled back saying,-"great, I'll see you tomorrow then," and he left, joining his friends in the front. I followed still, happy as a humming bird.

So, I have a date. I have a date, tonight. I've completed, well almost, my second goal of the summer. I kept on smiling even though Malfoy showed up walking next to me. Actually, I didn't realize he was there because I was so happy, but his presence didn't stop me one bit.

"I always thought Phillip wasn't too bright," he exclaimed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked in a sweeter voice than usual. The smile was still plastered on my face, and I had no intentions of getting rid of them.

"Nothing. I was just saying, he practically goes out with any girl who looks at him, that's all." He said. He shrugged, and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Well, for your information, he approached me. I didn't notice him at all, actually. Isn't that peculiar?" I didn't know why I was telling him this, but I guess I forgot our past for a while. My mood couldn't be better and he didn't seem to bother me at all right now.

"Granger, just be careful." He sighed. His pace slowed down slightly along with his head.

I turned around,-"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He looked up at me with an unreadable expression. "I said, just...never mind. I think you can take care of yourself."

"I know that Malfoy. Do you have any new news, or was that it?" I questioned. He shook his head slowly, and I turned back around.

Author's Note: Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, please review. I've enjoyed reading the reviews I've recieved and it felt great to hear the opinions of my readers. I'll update as soon as possible, so it'll be up within a few days. Maybe more than one chapter if you're lucky ;). Anyways, Thanks for reading the story so far.

Deasy


	5. Chapter 5

I met up with Jane at the Great Hut, and she was speechless when I told her the news about tonight. She kept on gasping during my telling her the details. She couldn't believe how fast I was able to get to the second goal, while she didn't get anything out of the first day. I felt bummed things didn't work as fast for her, but I was ecstatic for me. In a little bit, I'll be on a date with one of the cutest guy on the island.

The evening practice rolled around faster than expected. Jane and I headed back to the hut for the plan of attack on how to aproach the date. She thought I should get on with the kissing, but I wanted to be playing hard to get. Besides, I'm not that experienced with the kissing, or dating, area. I should stick to being safe.

I was surprised it was time for the evening practice already. We departed off to the pitch, and headed our different ways. I was immediatly greeted by Phillip, followed by a kiss on the cheek. I blushed madly, and stayed by his side until the counselors arrived.

"Alright. The second practice of the day. Usually, this time of day is used to practice within your own group. Since some of you have games coming up, I advise to practice mentally as well as physically.

Now, even though you are in your groups, if any of us see you slacking off, or talking about something not involving quidditch, there will be consequences." Retorted the head counselor.

I turned to my group and we went into a small huddle.

"This is the first time I've worked with any of you, so please fill me in," Malfoy said.

There was an akward silence. "Well?"

"Well, you see, Jeff was our captain and we just followed his command." Dillan admitted. "Other than that, there's not much else."

"I say we make Draco the new captain," Lauryn said with slight enthusiasm. The others nodded in unison. I didn't know what to say. I've never played before, I didn't know anyone except Malfoy, so I was in no position to argue. But truth be told, I was neither glad nor upset he was captain. He was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and it was obvious he can take charge. However, I'm probably the least of his favorite and he might be harsh with me. No, he will be. Oh well, I have to get on with the program. I nodded also.

I saw an amused face on Malfoy, and I returned with a grim look. He chuckled and went back to the group.

"Okay. I accept the proposal. I mustwarn thatI am one of the captains in my school, and I take attitude and losing very badly. All I ask of you is your best and not much more. Is that agreed?"

We all nodded. I looked about to faint. He, too, seems serious about this. I do like his courage and leadership though.

"Great. Let's get started then. We'll start off with a lap around the pitch."

To no one's surprise, all the other team started off the same. I tried my best to run my full speed, but that seems to be nothing. Malfoy passed me easily and was the first in our group to finish. Lauryn followed after, and then Phillip, Dillan, Tristan, Guy, and me. I was flushed and out of breath once I was finished.

"That," Malfoy started facing the team, "was disgraceful. Not even my Slytherin team was that pathetic."

The team looked at each other with pouted lips. I didn't understand it; I thought we tried our best. I mean, yea we weren't the best team out there, but it seemed like we worked our butts off. At least I know I did.

"If we want to be the best team on this island, we have to work hard day and night. We must be willing to push ourselves to our utmost ability. We must help and encourage each other in order for us, as a team and individual, to be the best. I hope you will think about that."

I must admit, he speaks very passionately about the sport. It felt strange, though, how he spoke so lowly of his Slytherin teammates.

"Now, recite your positions so we can organize ourself. As you know, I am a seeker."

"I'm a beater." Said Phillip.

"Chaser," Lauryn said.

"Chaser," Dillan replied.

"Chaser," Tristan said.

"Also a beater," Guy said.

"I don't know my position." I muttered. Malfoy looked at me with bitter eyes.

"Oh yes, of course. Your situation," he said. "I cannot determine your current position as well. However, I will meet with you after practice to see what is best for you."

I nodded. He doesn't seem as bad as I thought he'd be.

For the rest of practice, the team tried so hard to please Malfoy, including me. It didn't feel right to me if I slacked off just because I hated Malfoy. Besides, I'm new to this, the sport and the place, so I might set a bad impression. Phillip was extremely nice to me, which was nice. He explained a few things to me, and gave me a few small kisses.

"Better. Much better. Hit the showers," he said. "Granger, wait."

The rest of the team walked off, with Phillip giving me a warm hug before departing. I can't wait for our date. It'll be so much fun and romantic. I seriously thought about it probably a hundred times today.

"Granger," he started, "we need to find your position tonight so we can work things out."

I agreed. Being lost is something I don't like to be doing.

"So, first off, are you a strong girl?" He asked.

What a stupid question! Of course I'm not strong. I don't work out, I don't play sports, I don't do anything!

"No, I don't think I am."

"Well, a beater is out of the question. I know you hate flying top speed so you surely can't be a seeker. Hmm, it'll be either a chaser, a person who can weave in the field easily, or a keeper, who pretty much stays in the same spot the whole game." He eyed me carefully, but it didn't seem he was really looking at me. "I'm making you a keeper."

I smiled. Okay, so I'm a keeper.

"Now it's time to see what you can do. Let's go."

"Malfoy, I have a date tonight. Can we do it later?" I pleaded.

"No. We need to do this tonight so we can progress tomorrow."

I groaned. "Malfoy, please! I've never asked you for anything, that's for sure, so it wouldn't hurt to give me the first night off, would it?"

"Granger, I wouldn't want to be wasting my nights with you if it weren't urgent."

Great. Not only will I miss my date with Phillip, but now, I have to use that time with stinkin' Malfoy.

"Fine, Malfoy, have it your way. The sooner we start, the sooner we get this over with."

"Exactly what I was thinking," he remarked.

I scoffed.

"Do you know how to fly?" He asked.

A blush crept upon my face. "No."

I saw his head hung for a few seconds before he brought it back up. "Great. I guess we better bloody start with beginners flying lessons, eh?"

"I guess," I said. "I'm not going anytime soon, am I?"

"It doesn't look like it. Don't look too sad, Granger, I'm stuck too you know."

"Good. I'm not the only one who'll suffer."

His head snapped towards me. Blood soon swarmed up into his head. "Is that what you think this is, sufferage! Seriously if you don't want to be here, you shouldn't be. I hate it when people come here just to be here. People like me must deal with people like you. I come to improve myself. I come to be free from the horrid world," he screamed at me.

That truly frightened me. After all the years I've known him, he has never been this mad or upset. I didn't get why he was getting worked up.

He mounted on his broom, and flew towards me.

"Get on your broom," he ordered.

I guess here I didn't have as much protection as I did at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron was always there to protect me, keeping me from harms way. Now, there's no one. Now, I'm alone with Malfoy, who seems to be in the worst of state. Just my luck. I got onto my firefly broom with great anxiety, but I must say I was very proud of myself to even hover.

"Let's see what you're made of. Try flying anywhere." I am so relieved his voice is much more calmer than before. I traveled slowly and made through an almost straight line from where Malfoy was, to the post, and then back.

"Much improvement so far," he unwillingly said. He saw my eyebrows cock up and replied, "Don't get your hopes up. I only compliment because you're my teammate, and this will help get your confidence up. Once school starts, we're back to normal."

"It's fine by me," I said. I couldn't help but notice a small frown? No, why'd he sad?

"Anyways, go another round."

I did as he said, over and over, and over. I gradually flew a few more feet above ground to my satisfaction. After a while, it was getting extremely chilly and dark. I was hungry and tired and ready to collapse any moment. Malfoy and I could see there was no point in tiring ourselves out if there would be no progress made, so he told me to return to my hut and get some rest.

I knew it was way past eight, the original time of dinner. I got back to the hut to find everyone already asleep. Not wanting to wake anyone, I crept slowly and carefully around the hut. I checked the time and was startled to find it was eleven o'clock. Geez, Malfoy kept me very late. I just hope Phillip isn't too mad.

It seems that Jane brought over some food for me, for there was a plate of food over by the straw coffee table with a note from her addressed to me.

'Hermione, I hope your first practice went well. Why didn't I see you at the Great Hut? Tell me the details in the morning, kay? I also have some news for you. Jane.'

I silently thanked her and immediatly started chowing down the plate of food. It was de-licous. Soon afterwards, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair a few times, and snuggled into bed. I must say, today was very eventful. I had my first quidditch practice, a guy asked me out and I would have had my first date but stupid Malfoy kept me late, I recieved plenty of hugs and kisses on the cheek from the guy that asked me out, and I rode a lot better than when I practiced at home. I guess that last part was because of Malfoy. I severely hate to admit it, again, that he is a good coach.

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading the story up to this point so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast I should have, but I'm trying to release this site I've been working on, which I think you guys would like. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this and I'm sorry if there is any story mistake, such as names. There is too many that I can't keep up sometimes. If you catch any, please tell me and I'll try to make the change. R&R! It'll keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning only to find a white rose beside me on my pillow, thornless of course. I smiled to myself as I picked it up. There was a note attached to it, and I opened it hastily. It read-  
"Good morning, Miss Granger,  
I trust you had a good night sleep. I enjoyed your company during practice, and look forward to seeing you again today. Your Secret Admirer." 

Oh my...! I have a secret admirer! I've never had one, well except Viktor, but he's a different case. This is soo sweet, but Phillip didn't have to do this. I know it's him since we've talked and flirted so much during practice, so I really didn't understand why he signed it 'Secret Admirer' but I don't really care. If he wants to woe me, go ahead and woe.

"Ooo," a girl's voice said behind me. I turned to find Lauryn breathing down my neck, trying to peak at me letter. Hey! Maybe she read it already! "Someone has a secret admirer!" She yelled.

All of a sudden, heads poked out of the bathroom doors and out of the blanket covers. I rolled my eyes in embarrassment. The last time I found out I had a secret admirer, a mob of girls hated my guts for it. I hope this isn't going to be the same situation.

"Practice? Is the guy from our team?" She asked.  
I shrugged. "It has to be, right? It says 'during practice'."

Jane squealed. "I can't believe this! You, Hermione, are a lucky girl. This is the second day, and you get all this!"

I squealed back and gave her a hug, which we then jumped up and down.

"Hermione, I think the guy is Phillip," Lauryn exclaimed. "I mean, it seems he has a thing for you, you know?"

I nodded. "I think so, too."

"Phillip? Why would he send it as a secret admirer? Didn't he ask you out?" Jane asked.

We sat on the unoccupied beds, Jane and I. Lauryn and the other girls left to the bathroom or back to sleep.

"Yea, that's the same guy. It is weird, isn't it?" I asked. "But I think - I think he's just a romantic. Isn't it, though?"

Jane grinned the biggest ever. "Totally."

This is just too much. First the transformation, then the date. Don't get me wrong, I like it. But I'm just wondering if this is some kind of joke, or a bet perhaps. A guy like Phillips can't just like a girl like me; although, he doesn't really know me does he? He sees the new me, but not the smart me. I squealed again.

"Jane, I have to write to Har, er, I mean Howard, about this. Ginny too probably. She'll yell at me if I don't tell her." I walked to my bed, pulled out a few piece of parchment and quill and started to write to Harry.

'Harry,  
How have you been doing? I miss you guys already. The practices so far is intense. I have two practices a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. My fear of heights are slowly decreasing but I haven't conquered it just yet. You will not believe who is here also; Malfoy. To make matters worse, he is the captain of the team I'm in. He made me a keeper. I'm fine though. He hasn't tried to curse me or anything like similar. What I wanted to tell you is, I've met someone. He's on my team and he seems to really fancies me. Just this morning, he sent me a white rose by my pillow and signed it 'secret admirer' although I know who it is. I'm excited, Harry. Well, please owl me back as soon as you can. I hope the Dursleys aren't causing you too much problem. This is our last summer vacation for Hogwarts. Can you believe it? I'm scared but excited. Next year, we'll treasure every moment we have with each other and the school, all right? Okay then, tell me everything in your letter.

Hermione.'

I wrote pretty much the same to Ginny and told her to tell Ron without some details I didn't want Ron to know about, like Phillip, at least not that much. I borrowed a couple of owls which belonged to Josephine and Sandra and gave them the letters to deliver. After that, I went and got dressed for it was almost time for practice. I was still sore from yesterday; my muscles, I think, were tight and needed stretching, as someone said. Fortunately, I had more time to prepare myself of the girly way, so once I took a shower, combed my hair to give it less frizze, and got dressed, I put my makeup well on my face. I was careful not too much because Cattie said if I sweat, the makeup will be ruined and so will my face. I put just enough to make me look the right way.

Once I was finished with everything, Jane and I went and walked to the pitch. It was still pretty deserted save a few scattered among the field. Jane then tugged on my arm hard and rapidly. I gave her a confused look and she pointed timidly towards a tall, well built young man wearing his quidditch gear. He had glowing short spiked brown hair and dark green eyes noticable still to where Jane and I stood. He was very handsome.

"That's Tony," Jane whispered. I gave her an Oh. "He's in my team, you see."

"He's very cute," I told her. "Have you talked to him yet?"

She turned to me. "Yes! He said -'hey' to me yesterday!"

I gave her a hug and a small squeak. Jane is very pretty, I thought, and she's very sweet. He'd be an idiot if he didn't see that. I just wish he does. We looked at him again. He was still talking to his friends. I started looking for Phillip but I felt another tug at the arm.

"He's coming our way," she whispered strongly.

I cleared my throat. "Hi."

"Hi, Tony," Jane said rather weakly.

"Good Morning ladies, Jane."he smiled charmingly towards the both of us. "Jane, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jane replied with a yes. "I'll be right back Hermione."

I watched them walk together, Tony getting closer and closer to Jane. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy standing beside me.

"How are you and Phillip doing?" He asked.

I didn't fully get why he asked me this. Why would he care?

"That's my personal business," I answered roughly.

He coughed. "If it concerns my team mates, it concerns me. Think about it Granger, if something bad happens to you guys, the whole team could be at risk. Now, what's going on?"

I grunted under my breath. "I don't know, honestly. He doesn't seem mad about last night though because he sent me a flower this morning."

"Did he? That's unlikely of his character."

"What do you mean, 'unlikely of his character'? What exactly is his character?" I asked hotly. It's one thing to barge into your enemy's life but to opinion in their life to their face! Arg! He makes me so mad sometimes.

"I'm just saying that in the three years that I've known him, Phillip isn't one to stay with a single girl too long."

"Well, maybe he's changed."

"I highly doubt it."

We kept in silence for a few more moments. He didn't seem to mind about this; he seemed to be in deep thought. I, on the other hand, was in deep thought about Phillip. Was this guy on my team not the guy I thought he is?

No sooner had I thought this when Phillip came around to greet me. He gave me a kiss on the lips and tried to deepen it, but I stopped him before it went too far. I pushed him away and he tumbled a few feet.

"What was that?" He cried.

Startled that I pushed him, I hurried over and held a helping hand out. "I'm so sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to do that. I-I..."

He ignored my hand and got himself up instead. "Yeah, whatever."

The field became close to being full. All of our members seemed to be here, unfortunately.

"Look girly," began Phillip. He walked close towards me, a finger at my face. "I don't know what last night was all about, but no one leaves me hanging. I was going to give you a second chance just now but you totally blew it."

Sweat started to appear on my forehead as he crept towards me. He was yelling at me! I didn't even do anything wrong! I thought he understood about last night, or else why did he give me the flower? What second chance was he talking about? It can't have been the kiss, right?

And that's when I realized it. Phillip wasn't a great guy. He was just some guy who liked physical features rather than other. I'm so mad at myself! I can't believe I fell for him, the great oaf.

I stomped my feet to the ground, fist in a curl. I must have looked like Umbridge because the instant I made the turn around in my mood, the atmosphere changed dramatically. He looked shocked out of his wits.

"I didn't blow it; you did. I don't know who you think you are, but to me, you are nothing but an ordinary guy, even lower."

With that, I left the field tears in my eyes. I hurried to the public bathroom and just started crying my eyes out. That took a lot of courage for me to do that. I seriously didn't think I had it in me. But just the way he treated me, it was just ridiculous. I thought there was someone I could be with in the time I'm here.

"Granger?" Called a voice. I recognized it to be Malfoy as soon as he said my name. "Granger, I know you're here."

What's he doing here?

"What do you want, Malfoy? Can't you read it's a girl's restroom?" I asked sarcastically. I stepped out of my toilet stall and faced him peering around the room.

"So this is what the Women's restroom look like, eh? It's much better than the Men's."

I let out a smile. "That's because there's scums like Phillip using the Men's."

"Yea, well... Yeah, you're right. Must be nice being a girl."

"It is," I started. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at me, gazing with his warm grey eyes. He then looked away, wandering around the room.

"I would say, 'I told you so', but that seems rude in this particular moment." He suddenly looked back at me and said, "Granger, what you did back there was true bravery. I would never admit it if we were elsewhere, but now that you're my teammate, I don't feel that compelled to feel guilty saying that."

Apalled by what he said, I ran to him and gave a Hermione hug. It felt weird at first since I rarely give any hugs but the hug I just gave felt right and meaningful. He didn't push me away, surprisingly. He just returned my hug warmingly. After a while, I felt comforted and let go of him.

It is strange that my third day here has changed me and my fellow schoolmate. I've improved my confidence in both boy fears and height fears. It makes me wonder if there is more in store while my summer here.

---

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, sorry for the really long update. I've already written a few more chapters so they'll be up soon. I've started another DM/HG fanfic if you're interested. The link is love to hear comments for both stories, if you do read the other one. Thanks a bunch and I hope the story is to your liking so far :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione?" A voice called out? 

Jane entered the Women's restroom, flushed in the face.

"Herm... Oh," she looked wide eyed at Malfoy, then back to me. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

I myself started to look red, or at least I think I am.

"Oh no, you're not interrupting anything. We were just heading out," replied Malfoy. "Erm, yea, alright," I agreed hesitantly. He led Jane and I out of the restroom.

I was in the middle of us three, Jane in my left while Malfoy on my right.

"Hi, I'm Jane," I heard Jane say.

"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said. He let out a hand which Jane shook friendly.

I smiled inwardly. It was weird walking to the field with Malfoy in one side and Jane in the other. The whole way, Jane and Malfoy talked like they have been friends their whole lives.

We entered back to the field, with the teams already in practice. Jane waved us good-bye and departed to her team. Malfoy and I walked towards Group Three. Phillip was by himself, while others were talking amongst themselves. It seems they've excluded him from the group temporarily but I doubt this would last long. I'm only the new girl and he's the popular kid who everyone pretty much knows.

"You okay, Hermione?" Tristan asked. I nodded my head in his direction. He came over me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry about, you know, what happened."

"It's okay," I replied. "Thanks for the hug."

"Okay guys, back to work," Malfoy announced. "Phillip!"

Phillip looked up. "What?" He asked icily.

"Hit the track. I want four laps from you."

I heard the oaf Phillip groan as he headed to the track. I was surprised Malfoy would actually do that, for me.

"Ms. Granger," called a voice. I turned to the call, only to find the yellow shirted guy with denim jeans coming towards me.

"Good morning, sir," I answered. He was a feet away from me at this point, and I could read his tag on the left side of his shirt saying, "Kenny Jones."

"What? Ah yes, good morning to you too," he seemed out of breath and talking rapidly. "I am sorry to say, however, you will be suspended from now until the first game for your incident this morning."

"WHA?" I cried. "I can't be suspended... I didn't do anything!"

"Ms. Granger, we have a strict rule against absences, tardiness, and public distractions. We just cannot allow these negative affect other players."

"Mr. Jones, please, I can't afford to miss any practices," I heaved. "Is there any way you will consider?"

"No, I'm sorry," he said, hands placed on my shoulder.

What a day. First Phillip, now this. What else can happen now?

"Sir," I notice Malfoy say. "Sir, may I speak?"

"What is it, Draco?" He asked wearily.

"Sir, I would just like to say that I allowed Ms. Granger off the field. I am the Captain of this Group Three, and take full responsibility for everything. Please do not punish her."

Huh? What just happened? Is this Malfoy I hear talking? I try to look at him but I couldn't. I saw the man named Kenny look bemused by what Malfoy said. I was too. This is not like him at all to stand up for someone else.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should know better," he exclaimed.

"Yes sir, it was my fault, sir," Malfoy answered.

Kenny sighed. "Alright, Draco, we will give you a warning but the next time there is a broken rule by you, there will be punishment, believe me."

"Yes sir, this won't happen again, sir."

"Group Three, back to work." And he left, to supervise the other groups.

I walked over to Malfoy and gave him a hug, which happened to be a very fast one, mind you.

"Granger, what are you doing?" He cried. I blushed.

"I was giving you a hug. Well, I'm not very surprised you do not know what that is," I said sarcastically.

"For your information, I get a lot of hugs. I got two today, don't you remember?"

I laughed. Oh yea; even Harry and Ron haven't gotten two hugs from me in a day. He turned to the team, who was huddled in the center and I joined them.

"Hey Lauryn," I said.

"Hi Hermione."

"Everyone, what happened today was something that shouldn't have ever happen in a team. For Pete's sake, today is only the second day in camp and so much drama has happened already! We must make new rules.

"First off, we will pair off and practice throwing and catching the ball. Lauryn, you pair with Tristan, Dillan with Guy, and Granger, you'll be with me. We'll deal with Phillip once he gets here."

The rest of the team grabbed a ball and started flying while throwing the quaffle back and forth to each other. Malfoy and I did the same. We started off with ten feet away from each other and we'll go further from each other as we go.

"Malfoy, tell me something," I shouted.

"What is it, Granger?"

"Why'd you pick me as your partner?"

He paused for a few seconds while I threw the ball to him. "I guess its because you need the most help and attention."

"But you hate me. Why even bother?"

Again, he paused, wanting to say the right answer. "I hated you back at Hogwarts, but not here. Here, we're teammates. Didn't we discuss this?"

I raised my eyebrows. He threw the ball back to me, which I caught softly in my hand.

"Why can't you accept the fact that we are teammates, Granger?" He asked.

I threw the Quaffle to him while replying, "Because we've disliked each other since the first year, and because we've never worked as a team before, Gryffindor and Slytherin"  
"Okay, good enough reason, I suppose," he replied.

We dropped the subject and kept working on having a good handle on the ball. By the time Phillip finished his four laps, everyone had finished.

"Look, Phillip," Malfoy said as his teammate, "we can't have another scene like this morning happen again. For now, I cannot have you going around with girls. I need you focused for the first game."

He grumbled. "I know. Don't you think I came here for a reason also? I have a dream of becoming a Professional beater one day so don't judge me, Malfoy."

"I'm not. I'm just looking out for the team."

"Fine. Let's just drop it and go about the practice."

"Good."

--------------

Its been a week now and things have good unexpectedly well. We have our first game tomorrow and Malfoy has been training us hard and effectively. Every night, after the second practice of the day, he helps me with flying, and every night I get better. I can speed up and turn slowly but I can fly. Yay! Sometimes I still get scared but it comes rarely. We don't fight at all, Malfoy and I, which is really weird, dontcha think? He doesn't call me Mudblood anymore, and I don't call him ferret, unless I let it slip accidentally.

I've gotten another note from my secret admirer. I don't know who else it could be; Phillip is totally not it. In fact, we haven't even utter a word to each other except 'ball'. Tristan and I are pretty friendly but not the way the note felt. Guy likes Lauryn, I think. At least they've been pairing up with each other every time. Dillan barely talk to me, so I seriously doubt that he's my secret admirer. Malfoy is the only one left, but he doesn't like me...right?

"Oy, Granger, did you hear me?" Malfoy asked. "I said, we're running a lap before we head out."

I nodded and followed the crowd to the track. Once again, I was last but I didn't finish horrible. I've progressed, like I've said. I was a few feet away from the next last person, Guy. Once we reached the end of the lap, every one was out of breath except, of course, Malfoy. He was still standing upright while the other were hunched, hands on their laps, and heads down.

"Great job, team," he said proudly. "I have a good feeling about tomorrow's game. Now, I want you guys to load up on Carbohydrate. It'll give energy for tomorrow. Try not to eat any candy because they drain energy. Rest up, too. Now, hit the showers!"

"Kay, boss."

"Right you are."

"Nighty night."

"Granger," Malfoy said as I headed out to the exit.

I looked at him, then slapped my forehead. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine. Let's get started then."

We started off with the beginning drill, flying. I kicked off my broom and rose a few feet above the ground. Every other team was gone already, so I hovered from one post to the opposite.

"Nice job, Granger," I heard Malfoy shout. I gave him a thumbs up, and returned to his side of the post. I kept my head low and gripped the handle of the broom firmly. "Now, go higher until your limit. From there, I want you to fly around, again within your limit. I don't want to put pressure on you the night before the game."

"Okay." I went higher and higher. I was surprised I was even going higher. I was probably fifteen feet in the air, give or take. That was pretty much my limit, I'm guessing. I made a few circles and made stutters. I flew slowly from one post to the other before going back down.

"Good. Now, lets do some goalkeeping."

"Okay."

I went to one of the goalpost and floated in front of the middle one.

"Alright. I'll go slow first."

I nodded and he made his first pass to the left. With one hand on the handle and one hand out, I made a grab for the Quaffle and caught it. I let a scream.

"Yay!"

Malfoy laughed. "Yes, good job."

I passed it back to him and reset my position. He passed it to the right, and I repeated my movement. We did this for the rest of the practice and the tempo rose as the time went.

"That was an effective practice, Granger," he said as we started to walk off the field.

"I thought so too," I replied. "I guess I better head to bed, eh?"

"Good idea. Rest up and I'll see you an hour before the game, okay?"

"Yea, okay."

We headed our different way in the cooled air night. I smiled inwardly, happy with the relationship between Malfoy and I. I entered the dark hut and sat down on the sofa. Jane brought me dinner again as she had done every night.

"Thanks Jane," I whispered. A note was attached:

"Hermione,  
I hope practice went well. Tony and I got to talking and it's starting to hit off. I'm very excited. A letter came for you. Its underneath the plate."

I raised the plate and grabbed the letter. I turned on the light and opened the letter.

_"Dear Hermione.  
How is the camp? Ron is still bitter he's not at the camp. How is Malfoy? If he's giving you trouble, don't worry. We'll straighten things out at school. Still, we worry about you and flying. Just be safe until you're back. I have interesting news about Ron. His family picked me up at Privet Drive this morning and I'm staying in the Burrow until the end of the summer. Well, it turns out Ron has gotten himself a girlfriend named Lena. They met a few days ago in Diagon Alley and just hit it off, I guess. They have been owling each other every spare time they have. I don't think she goes to Hogwarts, or maybe I've never seen her before. Do you know her? He's been talking about nothing else but her. It's annoying, really. Maybe I should have stayed at Privet. It would have been less painful._

_I can't believe this is our last summer as students of Hogwarts and you're not here. We really miss you, Hermione. Write back soon.  
Harry Potter."_

**a/n** Sorry if this was another long update. So? What do you think? The next chapter should be up soon so that should be interesting, right? anyways, R&R please. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

The letter Harry sent me last night felt like he pulled my heart out. I know he didn't mean to do it. He doesn't even know I like Ron. But just the thought that Ron can be happy with another girl besides me makes the letter unlovable. 

Jane and Tony have really hit it off. They have been having dinner together every night in the Great Hut by themselves, or so she told me. Every night, Jane brings me food since I don't have enough time to go down there after my after-session with Malfoy.

Oh gosh. The game! It's today in a few hours!

"Oh, good, you're awake," I heard Jane say. "Everyone is already at the Great Hut. I was going to wait until you woke up. Almost changed my mind when you kept on sleeping though."

I smiled. "Thanks Jane. How's Tony?"

She plopped on my bed, legs crossed. "Horrible. We've been talking for ever and he still hasn't asked me out! What do I do?"

"I have no clue," I replied. "I'm not the best on answering boy questions. Sorry."

She shrugged. "Arg! Who do I ask then?"

"You do realize we share a room with girls who probably can answer your question, right? Ask one of them."

"Well of course. How stupid could I be!" She threw her hands in the air and layed on my bed. I laughed. "Are you ready yet? I'm hungry."

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on good clothings, a little makeup, and met Jane in the small common room.

"Okay, lets go. Is Tony meeting us there?"

"No, he eats early in the morning all the time with his friends." She said sourly.

We headed out to the Great Hut, still filled with people talking amongst themselves. Seeing the first empty table, we sat ourselves down as a plate of food rose to the tabletop.

"So, have you heard from the guy you like yet. What was his name? Roy?" Jane asked while sipping her orange juice.

"Ron, and no. You know the letter I got? Well, it was from my friend H- Howard and he told me that Ron got a girlfriend a few days ago."

She gasped. "No!"

"What's the No?" Malfoy asked as he sat down next to us. A plate of food appeared in front of him.

"The guy Hermione likes now has a girlfriend." Jane blabbed.

Eyes wide opened, I said, "Jane," with clenched teeth.

She gasped for the second time today, while instantly covering her mouth. "Oops."

Malfoy chuckled. "You're talking about Weasel Breath?"

"What's it to you?" I asked as my face became obvious red. My head hung low, staring at the food.

"Granger, everyone knows about your crush on him. Except, probably Weasley himself...but," he went on as he took a bite of his egg.

"Ugh, how embarrassing." I muttered.

He chuckled again.

"Can you stop laughing, please!" I begged.

A few seconds later, he stopped his laughing.

"Seriously, Granger, you can do so much better than him. He lost his chance at a great person."

I blushed.

"He's right, Hermione. If he doesn't see how great you are, he's not worth it," Jane added.

I sniffed. "Thanks guys."

I was actually surprised Malfoy said that about me. I guess he's sticking true to his word about being teammates. I haven't heard him say anything horrible to me or about me. Did he really mean it though, or was it all just a fake?

"Okay Granger, our game is in an hour. We actually shouldn't have eaten right before the game but we'll let this one slide. Ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yea, sure. Is that okay, Jane?"

Jane nodded and I headed out the door alongside Malfoy. Huh, he still smells like peppermint. We headed out towards the locker room behind the field.

"Are you ready Granger?"

"I think so."

"Yes or no."

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"I know," he simply said. From the corner of my eye, I could see his boyish grin hanging from his face. "I trained you personally, didn't I?"

I smiled this time. "About that," I started. I stopped at my tracks and he eventually caught on. "Thank you. For everything."

My heart started pounding against my chest. It amazed me that no one else heard it. He walked back to my side.

"Your welcome, Hermione."

From then until the locker room, we kept silent. I couldn't talk for if I did, the sentence would surely not be a sentence but jumbled up words. During the whole walk, my breath were short and to the point. There was no relaxing, no pleasure.

I don't know what's making me feel like this. It's probably just game jitters, everyone gets that ten minutes before a game. But then again, we're an hour from the game.

"Granger, you go that way." Malfoy said.

"What?" I asked. After having to listen Malfoy say 'that way' five times, I finally processed what was going on. It was me. Yea, me going into the boys side of the locker room.

I giggled foolishly. "Sorry," and rushed out to the girls side.

There, I met up with Lauryn. She was already half dressed and putting on her Quidditch tights.

"Hi Lauryn," I greeted her.

"Hey Herms," she replied. "Your uniform is in that bag over there."

I nodded as I walked to the bag. The uniform stank, literally. It was raggedy and old and stank. The colors were blue and dirty white.

"Why is mines dirty while your's is clean?" I pouted while making my way back to Lauryn.

"Oh yea, you were supposed to wash that before. Sorry," she apologized genuinely.

I didn't reply back with a 'It's okay' because it wasn't okay. I stink. I'm dirty. I'm ugly.

Quivering with disgust, I began to put on the clothing provided by the camp. Isn't this camp supposed to be expensive? Why are we wearing these hand-me-downs? I should complain. Yes, tomorrow I'll write a letter to the head of chief and complain. Maybe with a howler. No, that's rude. But the letter sounds good.

Finally done after the many layers of fabric I had to put on, I headed out to the front room. Everyone was already seated around Malfoy. Embarrased, I walked to the only open seat and sat waiting.

"What happened to you, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"I-erm."

"She crashed and burned, that's what happened," Phillip remarked waiting to hear some snickers support from his teammates. Instead, all he received were glares of hate and disgust.

"Phillip!" I heard Malfoy shout.

I jumped up, "No, Draco, it's fine." I held a hand towards Malfoy hoping he would stop.

"Phillip, I am suspending you until I further notice!" He spat. I could have sworn his eyes turned flaming red, but that can't happen. What was I thinking! Kay, back to the story.

Phillip jumped out his own seat, eyebrows flying off his face. "WHAT!"

"You heard me! I thought I made it clear you are to be civil towards Hermione here," he yelled. The captain squated my hand out of the way and marched towards the one I call scum. Soon, more and more players stood up in surprise. "Draco, we need him or we'll be short a player!" Tristan cried but Malfoy payed no attention to him.

"You can't suspend me!" Phillip said angrily. "You have no authority!"

Malfoy smirked, "You agreed to make me captain and therefore, you agreed to give me responsibility of your playing duties."

"I'll report you for this," he hissed.

"Get out of my sight." Malfoy muttered.

"What if I don't!" Phillip fought back.

Malfoy raised his wand in one hand and a fist on the other. "Get out or you'll regret it. GO!"

I didn't know what to do. They were fighting over me! Well, Phillip insulted me and Malfoy defended me. What do I do! Of course, I did nothing. Phillip cursed at Malfoy and he returned them stronger. Eventually, the scum left and the room was left in silence.

"Shit," he whispered. "Why'd he have pull a stunt like that."

"Malfoy," I started.

"No Granger, not now. We have to get ready."

I nodded and sat back down. That was flattering and embarrasing. I still can't believe the boy who hated me with all his guts just stood up for me. Again. Just the thought made my stomach squirm in a way I didn't like.

"Sorry for the interruption, you guys. Now, where were we? Oh yeah."

Malfoy tried to act normal but it didn't work. I knew it and so did everyone else on the team.

I tried to listen to the captain but something made me zone out.

"Granger?" Someone asked.

Again, I snapped back into reality. "What?"

"I said, did you get that?" Malfoy asked.

I nodded assuringly. Unconvinced, he gave me the eye. I looked away before he could question me any more, thank Merlins.

"Okay team, this is it. The first game," he said. "Let's teach the other team a lesson about our team, shall we?"

We gathered in a huddle and placed a hand in the middle.

"Team on three," Malfoy shouted. "One, Two, Three."

"TEAM!" We yelled in unison. That felt good, I thought smiling to myself.

We heard the bell signaling us to start going out to the field. Everyone was ready, it was in the air. Now, it's time to shine. It's time for me to prove to myself I can do it.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I love reading those :) I love writing this fanfic. I think I could write all day and not stop for anything! Seriously!

Btw, I've written another DM/HG fanfic. It's called Years of Waiting. It was actually based on an avatar I made, so if you want to read it, tell me how it is :D!

Thanks again, and I hope you're enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We headed out onto the field to see barely ten people watching, Jane included. I think I see Tony with her. Yay Jane! Well, this is good, ten people. I can handle ten people, I think.

I see Malfoy talking to the referee's, about Phillip no doubt.

"Are you nervous?" Lauryn asked.

I looked at her. She actually looked worse than me. "No, I don't think so."

"Lucky," she whined. I giggled. "I hate the early game jitters. I don't know why but I always seem to have them"  
I looked across the feild and saw our opponent in red. They looked big and calm. Great. Now, I could be nervous. It must have been obvious because Malfoy pulled me aside just then.

"Are you okay, Granger?" He asked. "Not nervous, are you?"

I giggled highly, "No, of course not! Why would I be?"

He laughed. I stood there, annoyed. "Sure you're not nervous?"

"Well, I might be just a teensy bit nervous."

He pulled something out of his socks. "Here," he said, handing me the object.

"I'm not poor, Malfoy," I said grimly, pointing to the galleon he held in his hand.

"I know," Malfoy said. "It's my good luck charm. I put it in my sock in every game I played."

I wanted to laugh.

"I know. Then why do I keep on losing to Potter, right?" He rolled his eyes. "I wonder that myself. Maybe it'll bring you more luck, Hermione."

"Wow, thanks Malfoy," I cried. "I'll keep it safe in my socks."

He smiled and so did I.

"Captains!" We heard the referee shout. "Middle of the feild please."

"Let's go then," he whispered. He mounted his broom and flew towards the middle of the field while I flew towards my side of the post. Goosebumps ran down my back as I heard the crowd cheer, especially Jane. Was she loud or what!

Malfoy shook hands with the opponent's captain and off they went. I kept steady, waiting for the ball to go towards me. Oh gosh, they're coming towards me. Okay, keep calm, Hermione. Just do what you practiced with Malfoy. Get steady. Watch their movements. Have your hands out ready to catch the Quaffle.

One of the opponent's chaser swerved to the right while the other flew higher. Then, they started a zig zag motion that I couldn't keep up with. Sweat sprung on my nose. They were coming really fast!

All of a sudden, one of their players went down! Lauryn smiled at me, and I mouthed her a 'Thank you!'.

"Granger!" I heard Malfoy shouted. I looked around for him and found that he was flying to the far right of me. "Remember to keep steady! Don't fall for their fakes!"

I gave him a thumbs up and focused once more on the quaffle. Good, they were on the opposite side. Tristan passed to Dillan, who passed it back to Tristan in time before a quaffle hit him. The small crowd groaned in pain but gave a hoot when we scored.

"Ten points to the Blue Team!" I heard the announcer say.

The group of chasers came back towards me. Guy tried to steal the ball at one time but was unsuccessful. The red team did a loopy thing around each other and shot. I was caught off guard and just threw my hands out, eyes closed.

Surprised, I felt something hit my hand. I opened my eyes to find the quaffle in my hand. I let out a sigh of relief as I passed the ball to Guy.

We won the game soon after. Yes, Malfoy caught the snitch and I saved another five goals. Two went in though, unfortunately. But still, WE WON!

The team shook hands with the opponent before going off to the Great Hut to celebrate.

"Hermione!" I heard someone yell and smiled when I saw who it was. "You did great! I can't believe you're a beginner."

Laughing with joy, I said, "It's called Beginner's Luck, Jane."

"Right," she said, winking.

"No," Malfoy said as he walked towards us. "It's called my lucky Galleon."

I almost forgot about it. Realizing that I still had the coin, I smacked my forehead before taking it out of my socks.

"You okay, Granger?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" I replied as I handed the coin back.

"Because you just hit yourself on the head," he said.

Jane laughed. Man, do I want to...never mind.

"Keep it, Granger," he said, folding my hand into a fist. "You have better luck with it."

"Thanks, Draco," I said. "Hey, is it okay if I skip the celebration? I want to write to my friends."

He smirked. "Do you have to?"

I nodded violently. "Fine."

Jane and I walked to our Dorm hut, chatting away about the game.

"I still can't believe you saved all those goals. I mean, because you're a beginner, you know." Jane shrugged.

"It felt good getting the quaffle and throwing it. Diving for it. I never really understood Quidditch until now," I said as I remembered all the times Harry, Ron, and Ginny would go on and on about the sport.

"By the way, why were you missing a player?"

I rolled my eyes, "Phillip. He- he made fun of me right before our game, so Malfoy threw him out."

Wide-eyed, she said, "you're serious? He must really like me."

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? Phillip hates me now." I held my chin high as I opened the door to the hut. "And I don't care, really. He's a jerk."

Jane just giggled as she entered. "No, not him."

Ignoring her, I went to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower after all that sweat underneath the clothes has been sitting there for a while now. Dirty clothes.

"Hermione, I think Draco likes you," said Jane who was standing underneath the doorway, leaning to a side. "It looks pretty obvious to me."

With her comment, I went into a giggle fit. Malfoy liking me? There's no way. Plus I've known him and his character for too long to know he's in no shape to like a person such as me; a muggle-born girl friends with Harry Potter. Best friends.

"Jane, you're hallucinating. Draco Malfoy does not like me. I know that for a fact," I said, still trying to fight the giggles.

I turned on the shower knob to give it some time before I jump in.

"I don't know, Hermione. The way he's treating you points to that direction."

I began to take my shoes off. "Oh yea? What direction is that?"

"The direction that he likes you, of course. Think about it," she began, "he's your parter for the quidditch activities, he helps you after practice every single night, he'd kill Phillip for you I bet, he gave you his lucky Galleon, and stood up for you to Councilor Jones!"

Wow, that's some list. Still, Malfoy doesn't like me. He can't! It just goes against everything he believes in.

"Jane, I'm telling you. He. Doesn't. Like. Me," I said, trying to be calm. Now, this is starting to annoy me. "We've had totally horrible pasts. He's a pureblood and a Malfoy, and I'm - I'm a muggleborn bookworm."

Jane sighed in frustration. It wasn't a mean sigh but a playful, 'Hermione!' Sigh. "Okay, Hermione. If you really think he doesn't like you, then fine. I'd assume you know him more than I do."

I nodded gratefully, saying with a smile "and I do."

"But keep an eye out, Hermione."

Jane shut the door, leaving me to shower in peace. I entered the shower and instantly felt the sweat leave my skin, replaced by the hot water.

What was Jane thinking? Malfoy can't like me...right? He's hated me since FOREVER, for crying out loud! And that's just it. He hates me. Right now, he's just nice because he has to.

Right?

But he has been nice to me! Ever so nice! Helping me when I'm a damsel in distress, willing to beat a team member just for me, even giving me his lucky coin. That must mean something, right?

Right?

Does it have to be more complicated than being friends? Besides, I don't like him anyways. Not more than friends, at least. He's a self-centered, egotistical jerk who's family is a self-centered, egotistical family.

I don't like him.

I can't like him.

He doesn't like me.

He can't like me.

Why should I like him anyways? He's tormented me for the past six years, and it'll continue once we get back to Hogwarts. That was the deal, wasn't it? Be temporary friends here and be enemies there, at school. Wasn't that what we agreed on?

Even if he likes me, which he doesn't, what will people think? What will Harry and Ron think? What will the Slytherins think?

God Jane, why'd you have you bring this up?

---------------------

I thought about this over and over, convincing myself he and I were no more than temporary friends.

After the shower, I walked out to the main room and finding Jane read the note from the secret admirer.

"...enjoyed your company. Look forward to seeing you again today. Your Secret Admirer..." Jane looked up at me. "Hm, who would it be that 'enjoyed your company', and 'looks forward to seeing you'? I highly doubt it was Phillip, Hermione."

I sat at a desk chair. "Can you drop it, Jane? I don't really want to discuss this anymore."

I turned around and took out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink.

"But Hermione, I'm bored! Why can't we talk about it?" She whined.

"Because. I know that Draco Malfoy wouldn't want to have anything to do with me, let alone like me. Now, can I write please"  
She grumbled. "Yea, whatever. But just so you know, you should let the past stop the future."

I laughed. "Where'd you get that from? A fortune cookie?"

"Since I have no idea what that is, no. I read it from a book written by a centaur. Sounded good, right?" She said, giggling. "I think I'll go take a shower while you write."

She headed out to the bathroom while I sat and began to write. How to start.  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry to hear about Ron. I can't imagine what you're going through. Well, I sort of can, remembering him with Lavender. How is she, Lena I mean. Do they make a cute couple? Have you seen her yet? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Well, I suppose I should stop with all these nonsense questions. I'm sorry.  
Malfoy has been decent, nothing too troublesome, so there's nothing to worry about. Guess what? We just finished our first game today and...we won! I'm going to have to try out for the team this year, McGonagall said so. But don't worry, I'm experienced now. Yes, today I saved a few goals for the team. It felt good, really. Once I get back, I could actually talk to you about Quidditch and you'll be proud of me. Just you watch.  
Okay, I have to go back to the celebration now, so, owl me as soon as you can.

Hermione Granger.

I borrowed Jane's owl and let her loose.

"Ready to go back to the celebration?" I asked.

"You don't think it's over yet?"

"No, I doubt it."

So we went back to the Great Hut, and to Jane's surprise, the party in the corner kept at it. The team sat huddled in a corner, drinking and talking merrily.

I walked to them, smelling the most fresh than the rest.

"Hermione!" Malfoy shouted. "Finally, there you are. Have a seat; hello Jane!"

We sat down and joined in the conversation merrily, drinking and laughing with the rest. They actually talked nonsense! -the sky and why it's blue, how weird Gilderoy Lockhart is (the girls at the table didn't say much), why hair falls out of their heads, and on and on. It was an enjoyable evening for everyone.

After the party was done with, the table cleared out instantly, and I began walking with Jane back to the hut. I didn't have to go to practice that day, on account of having the game, but Jane did. As I got near the hut, something grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I turned around to find Phillip with his nostrils snarling. He looked about to explode.

"You, little bitch, is the reason I'm in this mess!" He hissed.

I tried to wriggle away, run from this git, but instead, he tightened his grip on me.

"Ohho, don't think you'll get away that easy. Too bad Malfoy isn't here to save you now," he grinned evilly.

"Get away, Phil!" I screamed, now trying to hit him with all my might. I did get some piece of him; cheek, arm, shin, but he didn't budge.

"Phillip! What is wrong with you?" Jane shouted, making her way towards us.

"Don't come any closer, little girl, or she'll get it," he yelled to Jane.

"Phil, calm down! Why are you acting this way?" I asked, now beginning to be frightened.

His head snapped at me, "because of you. I've been suspended and threatened, lost my reputation, and it's all because of you!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Leave her alone, jackass!" Jane shouted in fear.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" He retorted back. "Bash your eyelashes at me? Huh?"

"You don't know who you're messing with." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let her go!" A voice bellowed. Heads turned slowly to the boy.

"Malfoy! Our captain! Our best player!" Phillip let go of me harshly, bringing me down to the floor, and faced Draco. "I heard you won! Congradulations!"

"What do you think you're doing with her?" Malfoy said dangerously. "What? Beat her up? Spit on her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it beating." He said non-chalantly. "I'd call it, 'knocking some sense into her'."

He grinned. I walked towards Jane, who looked as terrified as I was. We watched as the showdown between Phillip and Malfoy occurred.

"Are you okay?" Jane urgently asked. "Should we go to the clinic?"

I shook my head violently. "No, I'm fine."

So we continued to watch.

"You'd stoop lower than where you are right now, to the point of hitting girls? You're that desperate?"

"Hey, what's wrong with hitting mudbloods?" Phillip shrugged. "They're worst than dirt-"

Wrong thing to say. Before I knew it, Malfoy punched him square on the face.

"What the hell was that?" Phillip shouted as he got back up. Blood flowed out of his nose. "I would've thought you'd agree with me, seeing as you're a pureblood, and a Malfoy!"

"People change, Phil," he said simply, ready to fight again.

"I guess so!"

Phil then swung his arm which landed on Malfoy's ribs. He stumbled backwards but gave a fist on Phil's chest. Before Phil could react, Malfoy elbowed him on the stomach, and quickly on the jaw.

I gasped in horror.

"Malfoy, no! Stop! You'll get in trouble!"

But he didn't stop. They kept at it, punching savagely to the other, rolling on the ground, until a whistle blew.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Councilor Kenny screamed. "BREAK IT UP!"

It took a while until the two got off of each other but once they did, both looked badly beaten. Draco had a black eye and bruised lip along with a few small cuts on his face. Phil seemed as though his nose is broken, his cheek turning blue, and his lips cut.

"I ask again, what is going on here?" He took a look around. No one answered. "Well?"

He then noticed a pattern. "So, it's you three again, is it? Draco, Phil, and the new girl. Draco, you tell me. What happened?"

Draco looked at me first before saying, "I was heading back to my hut after celebrating with the team for a victory match. But I heard noises and decided to check it out. Then I saw Phil with his hands tightly around Hermione's wrist and shouting at her, threatening her, and calling her names. I told him to stop, and he did. He let her go, but he started calling me names. So, we got in a fight."

"I see. Is that what happened, Phil? You threatened Mrs. Granger here?"

"That is not what happened, Counsilor, no," Phil mumbled. "I saw my team mate and wanted to congradulate her, told her I can't wait for practice, and wanted to give her a present. Then Malfoy got jealous and started hitting me."

"No, liar!" I huffed.

"Mrs. Granger. What is your side of the story?"

Looking at Phil with such anger, then at Malfoy, I proceeded to tell the truth. "I was walking with Jane to our hut but I was grabbed by Phil. He called me the B word and told me it was all my fault he was suspended and his reputation is gone. He did threaten me, sir. Then Malfoy showed up and stood up for me."

"Do you have proof he threatened you?" He asked.

"I was a witness, sir." Jane said. "I heard everything."

He didn't seem satisfied, so I went up to him and showed him my wrist. "Look! This was his handprint when he grabbed my wrist!" My wrist was red, almost blue.

At that point, Kenny turned to Phil and said, "pack your bags, son. You're going home."

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for the reviews! Much love to you! 

I had fun writing this one especially. So, what do you think? I'm sorry if the ending isn't language appropriate, but it was only a couple of words, and it seemed to need it. I should be updating soon, so wink wink

Deasy


	10. Chapter 10

When the rest of the team was told of what took place, they couldn't believe it; Phillip has attended the camp for a few years now, and had built quite a reputation. News spread and practically the whole camp knew of what took place. 

People kept on coming up to me for a few days;

"-I can't believe it! Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did he punch you?"

"Beat you?"

It had gotten to the point where I was the talk because of Phil! -and I didn't want that at all. I needed to stay focused. Get my head in the game (a/n: tell me if you where this is from). After I couldn't stand of getting interrogated all the time, I began stayed inside my hut during my free time.

We had another game, and another, and another; all we've won with the six players instead. My team mates didn't seem to mind; they thought it was better without Phil. I knew it wasn't all true, but I was grateful all the same.

Tony finally asked Jane out, and they've been snogging each other for the past several days. I felt left out a few times since they hang out with each other a lot, and I'm pretty much the third wheel.

Occasionally, Malfoy would hang out with us during meal times, talking friendly about random stuff. It felt weird having the tall blond boy sitting near me, but I got used to it.

We didn't talk about the fight. There were times when I tried apologizing and thanking him, but he told me to forget about it. Ever since then, no guy would come up to me flirting, although I wouldn't know if it did happen, because they'd be afraid of Malfoy. In a way, he's my protector here on the island.

I recieved another letter from Harry, congradulating with the win and telling me he'd be happy to have me on the team. He also told me Ron is still with Lena, and furthermore, it's more serious! They've had two dates already, and she's met Mr and Mrs. Weasley! What I am to do when I come back? I can't just sit there and take them kissing right in front of me; I'll just lash out on him and freak out like I did when he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball! Then there'll be this whole fight and-. I just can't do that...

Only a month left until we go back to school. I feel confident enough to be on the team though, and I'll feel very proud to show Professor McGonagall what I've done. Very proud indeed.

Waiting for Jane to finish her shower, I propped open a book and started to read, but before I was able to read a single word, Jane walked out.

"Do I smell fresh?" She smiled and twirled around. "It's our two week anniversary, and he has something special planned!"

She giggled while I gave her a happy smile. "I'm happy for you, Jane."

We headed to the Great Hut for dinner.

"So, how are things with you and Draco?" She practically skipped the whole way there.

"Good. You know, the usual. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. I guess I'm too jittery to think straight, sorry."

I began to laugh, "It's not your fault."

She's completed the bloom list, while I was still stuck on number one. I never got my date, or my boyfriend. All I got was trouble.

The Great Hut was pretty packed; the Councilor had a special announcement he wanted to share, so he told everyone who wanted to hear to be there.

We sat in an empty desk, somewhere in the middle.

"Do you see Tony?" She asked worriedly. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before she sat back down. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Don't worry, it's still early."

The room buzzed with excitement. It had never been this noisy before. There were rumors that the Minister of Magic was going to show up, or that Gilderoy Lockhart was, or a player from the Tornado team.

Then, Councilor Kenny got up in front of the crowd, muttered a spell which made his voice magnify, and said, "Good Evening, high flyers. I have a special treat for you."

"Hey Granger, Jane," Malfoy grabbed an empty seat next to me and gave his attention also to Kenny.

"Now, most of you have been here several times to know that each year, a special guest is to come and stay for a couple of days. Tonight is one of those days. Please, restrain yourself all you can.

"This young man has traveled far, taking his time off practice, to meet you potential Quidditch players. He will give a small speech. Tomorrow, he has promised to fly with you also. Isn't that something?"

Cheers gave away in that room. I stared around looking amused, yet frightened. If this is how it'll be when they haven't seen him, imagine what it'll be when they do!

"So, without further ado, please give it up for," Councilor Kenny pulled away from the front, while a young man walked up, "Viktor Krum!"

My mouth instantly fell to the floor. Viktor? He's here?

A tall man with broad shoulders walked out from the kitchen doors and to the front of the mic. From what it seems, he didn't look one bit nervous. He waved a tiny bit as the room roared with applauses.

" 'ello. My name is Viktor. Call me Vik. I vill be 'ere tonight and tomorrow. Ask any questions. I vill be glad to ans'er. If you did not know, I am a seeker on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. So, any questions?" He looked around the room, where the hands of nearly everyone's was up in the air.

"You vith the blue shirt. Vat is your question?" He asked very professionally.

I admit, we weren't right for each other but he still was a gentleman and very cute.

"H-hi. Mr. Krum, sir. Um, how old were you when you began to fly?" The fifteen year old player piped.

"I believe I vos six ven I fly," he replied and the boy nodded ferociously. "Next, you vith the cap."

"What is your favorite Ice Cream?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not fond of Ice Cream. Gives, er, brain froze." He shuddered. "The girl with the red shirt."

"Hi," Catty said sweetly. She stood up from her seat and asked, "are you single?"

I sneered. Typical. Councilor Kenny then intruded. He laughed nervously, "Please keep questions Quidditch related."

"Thank you, Mr-"

"Kenny," the councilor gave a toothy smile. "Call me Kenny."

"Thank you, Kenny." He didn't seem to notice 'Kenny's' reaction. He turned back to the girl, "To ans'er your question, I am single. But not looking."

Cathy sat back down, furious with his decision.

Vik continued with his speech. The sentences were short and to the point, that's what I like about him, although his wording might be off a tad bit.

"Hermione!" Jane whispered from across the table. She leaned in and whispered my name again. "Don't you know him?"

I grinned. "Yes."

Draco scoffed. "You?"

Glaring at him, I answered with a 'yes'.

Again, he scoffed. "How?"

"Triwizard Tournament. I went to the ball with him." I held my head high, proud to have been asked considering the many girls oggling at him.

Then, slowly, he responded. "Oh yeah, I remember. You were wearing that pre- erm, that thing."

"If you mean a dress, then yes. I was wearing a dress."

My attention went back to Vik, who had been done with his speech a few seconds before. From the corner of my eye, Jane grinned and Malfoy thin on the lips.

Fifteen minutes later, the Great Hut was full of life. Tony had arrived and kissed Jane right when he sat. After a puking amount of kissing, he began to talk to Draco about his team. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, Draco, so when he replied, his tone was flat and monotonous.

Viktor sat near Councilor Kenny, nodding aimlessly at the histerically laughing yellow shirted man. Many heads turned his way, including mine. Viktor's eyes bore around the room, still nodding, but suddenly stopped right at me.

I gave him a smile and waved a little, very happy that he recognized me after a few years. His brows furrowed for a while but it relaxed when he did suddenly realize it was me. He gave me his smile. It took a while before our stare-and-smile session ended, no thanks to Malfoy.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Nothing. I thought you'd gone blind for while, considering you hadn't blinked for several minutes."

"Oh. Sorry."

My eyes darted back to Vik but he had gone talking to Kenny. Sighing, I excused myself and departed for my hut.

"Want company?" Draco asked as he started getting up.

"No, no. I'm fine. Thanks," I replied with mind off somewhere else. Mainly, someone.

"Oh." He said lowly, going back down. "I'll see you tomorrow early then."

"Okay, sounds good." The sound of my purposeful cough caught the couples attention. "Have a nice night, you two. Jane, Tony."

They nodded before going back to their snogging session.

It was a chilly weather outside; goosebumps crept up while surrounding myself in the fog.

I still couldn't believe it: Viktor Krum, my 'eh-ex-boyfriend(if you even could call him that)' and current penpal, is here...at camp...in the summer. This is great! Maybe he's learned to pronounce my name right, hopefully. It is cute, though, how he says my name. I can hear it now.

"Hermy-own-nee!"

Wait- I can hear it! Literally! The voice was coming nearer and louder. My body turned around, to see a running Viktor Krum coming my way. I waved with a smile. In no moments time, he stood right in front of me.

"Hermy-own-nee!" He cried, still huffing and puffing. He pulled me into a hug and twirled me around while I giggled aloud.

"Viktor!" I said, mocking his cry, as soon as he put me down. "So you're the surprise guest, huh?"

He shrugged. "Vat are you doing 'ere?"

From the last time I saw him, he's grown in height and muscles. Now, it seems he's a building compared to me.

"Learning Quidditch," I said. He opened his mouth but I intercepted, "don't ask."

He chuckled. " 'ow are you?"

"I'm good. Nothing to say, really. What about you?"

"Very busy. Vith practice and games, you 'no."

I nodded politely. There was an awkward silence as we walked to my hut. We didn't know what to talk about...at least I didn't. To be honest, he didn't do much except Quidditch. I mean, he eats, breaths, sleeps Quidditch. He doesn't read much, doesn't do any other thing, doesn't really have much to say.

" 'ow is Harry?"

"Him? He's good. The usual, you know."

He, too, seemed distant and awkward. "Good. I'ff had a liking to that boy."

Grinning, I pointed to my hut. "That's my stop. Thank you, for walking me here."

"It vas my pleasure."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm scheduled to fly vith you guys and give some tips."

"Sounds exciting."

He didn't get the sarcasm.

"Vould you haff breakfast vith me?" He asked.

A smile appeared on my face. "I'd love to."

He gave out a sigh. "Good. I'll see you at seven. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He waited until I had shut the door in his face. With the grin, I sat down on the bed and took the book from the counter. It was hopeless trying to read; thoughts of Viktor kept coming up. He was still his old self, the person I knew of a while ago.

He was the first person who really liked me as something more than a friend. He gave me my first kiss, on the cheek, mind you. During the Yule Ball, he had been such a gentleman; got my drink, took the chair out, danced appropriately, etc. But somehow, I didn't feel anything towards him other than friendship, and possibly the motive to make Ron jealous. Maybe he took it the wrong way.

I told him I just wanted to be friends with him. He understood, and immediate words went to Harry. I nearly went into a giggle fit when he came to that conclusion, so he believed me once I said Harry and I were just friends. Best friends.

Hopefully, he doesn't take tomorrow's breakfast date as a 'get back together' thing, if he even does like me still. I doubt it, though.

---------------------------

Jane came back near curfew hours and told me all the details. Turns out, they went down to the beach, where he had made a small picnic dinner. She said it was perfect.

I then told her of my upcoming breakfast with Krum, and she nearly fainted. She demanded that I get as much autographs as I possibly can.

We headed down to Great Hut the next morning looking fresh and nifty. When we entered, there was a crowd in one of the corners. I saw a head pop out and yelled.

"Hermy-own-nee!" His cry was that of a plea. I couldn't help but be sympathetic to the poor guy. Heads turned towards me in curiousness, with a face of, 'how-does-he-know-you?'.

Kenny then came to the picture, breaking up the mob of flyers and apologizing to Vik over and over again.

Jane and I went towards him but was shooed away by the councilor.

"No, Kenny. Dey're vith me."

Kenny looked absolutely embarrased as he stalked away.

"Morning, Viktor," I said politely. "This is my friend, Jane."

" 'ello Jane," he said, giving her a hand to shake.

She shook it hard, "I am such a huge fan of yours."

Krum laughed nervously. "Thank you. Please, sit down."

As we sat down, food appeared. At first, there was an awkward silence; Jane not knowing what to say or do in front of her idol, Vik not saying much as he usually is, and me who just didn't have anything to say.

Then along came Malfoy.

"Hey Hermione, Jane." He greeted the confused Vik. "Are you guys familiar with the book 'Untouched'?"

I lit up at once, "Of course! It is such a lovely book. Are you reading it right now?"

"I'm almost through with it."

"And you enjoy it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Why, should I not?"

"No," I replied. "It's just that it's a romance. I wouldn't have thought you'd be into that sort of genre. I didn't know you were into books at all, in fact."

"I'm into a lot of things, Granger." He took a bite out of his food.

"Where are you in the book?"

"The part where Neale figures he is wrong about his beliefs and sets things right."

"That is the interesting thing about his character isn't it? He doesn't really feel what he shows; he basically puts on a mask. But a simple girl changed all of him, for good."

"Yes, I can relate," he said.

"Haff you guys read 'Quidditch through the ages?'," I suddenly heard Viktor as I gave him a confused look.

"I have! That book is my guide to everything!" Jane exclaimed.

"Haff you, Hermione?" He asked, ignoring Jane.

"I tried reading it a long time ago, but wasn't that interested. Sorry," I shrugged. Going back to Malfoy, "so, what other books are you interested in?"

During the whole breakfast, I talked to Malfoy about books, oddly enough. Viktor and Jane had small attempts of Quidditch conversation, but nothing continued on. Viktor then excused himself from the table, and so did Jane; the table was left with just Malfoy and I as we kept our talk of books and its wonders.

"You know, Malfoy, it seems you like books as much as me," I cocked my eyebrows.

"What's your point?"

"Why did you make fun of me, then? For always going to the library and stuff."

He sat there looking at me, not saying anything for the longest time. "I don't know, honestly. The belief I had of you as a mud-, as a muggle born, might have been it."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He could tell I started to become angry. "Look, I've changed, Hermione. I haven't thought about blood at all these past several weeks."

"How do you know you won't go back once school starts?" I was ready to leave for I didn't want to have a fit with Malfoy. We got along so well these few weeks, I didn't want to ruin it. But I had to be realistic; he'll change back as soon as he sees his Slytherin friends.

"Because!" He cried.

"Because what?" Now, I stood up and pushed the chair in. He didn't say anything else. "I'll see you later, Malfoy."

I practically ran out the door, though I didn't know why. The subject wasn't really a big deal. We weren't even close friends. I'm glad he stuck by me all these times, but sooner or later, we have to face the facts. He's a slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. Friendship between the two will never last.  
Once I merged a few yards out of the Hut, Malfoys voice rang out.

"Hermione!" Footsteps came closer but I wanted distance. A hand jerked my arm. "Hermione, will you listen to me!"

We were inches apart. My furious eyes met his wounded ones.

"I can't, Malfoy."

"Why not?"

"Because! Because if I do, I might come to realization that this friendship cannot last!" I shouted.

"Fine, don't listen to me."

I took my leave, but was pulled back once more.

"Malfoy, I have to-"

My mouth hit something soft and wet. The eyes on my face widened, only to be staring at a closed pair of eyes. Slowly, those of mine closed along with his. My brain came to a halt, nothing seemed to work.

He sucked slowly on my lower lip, and I just followed his lead, though not knowing if I did it right. Then, it sped up. His hands held my neck as he pushed his face closer to mine. Before I knew it, his tongue had slipped into my mouth! Panic-striken, I broke it off.

Gradually, my brain began to work its wonders once more. I looked at the startled Malfoy with confusion and fear in my eyes.

"Hermione-"

"I've got to go," and I dashed out of there, not thinking an inkling of going back. I had to leave, get my facts straight. What is happening?

**AN:**

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had to catch up on my Summer Assignment. Still not done...and school starts tomorrow. So, yikes! Excited and terrified!

How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Too slow? Too fast? Wierd? I wanna know! It'll also give me some clues on how the next chapter should be paced. So please review!

Thanks! Deasy


	11. Chapter 11

"Hermione?" Jane worriedly asked as I closed the dorm door with my back leaning against it. I had ran my fastest getting here, and even though I'm in a better shape than I had been before, it created my lungs and face to burn. 

The voice of Jane was forgotten; slowly, I went to the bathroom and locked the door, intending to wash my face with cold water.

What had just happened? Did Draco Malfoy just kissed me? On purpose? Accidently? On the lips? Touching tongue?

It all had to be a hallucination...this is Draco we're talking about; he doesn't like muggle-born's like that. He doesn't like me like that... We're just friends. We are. Just friends, that is. So why did he kiss me?

We argued about something...about books, about...blood, about how he'd change after the summer... So how did that lead to kissing?

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Jane's voice faintly reached my ear from the other side of the door.

Were we even friends? Aren't we just team-mates going back to enemies after this thing is over with? What would Harry and Ron say when they hear about this? No! I can't tell them! They'd kill me, and then go after Draco! Wait, shouldn't I celebrate?

But he's changed so much since I've actually known him this summer. He's kind and caring, and really dedicated to what he does best. He's stood up for me without thinking about himself. He's risked getting suspended, twice, just to see me okay. He's stayed up and helped me with the sport, night after night after night. He supported me.

So, was the kiss real?

It wouldn't work, though. If, by some weird magic, we do get together, although I highly doubt it, how would it work? No one would expect us to be together and no one would want it to happen. We'd be outcasts, never accepted by society.

Our lives are so different, after all. Aside from the fact I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin, he's a pureblood and I'm a muggleborn. Those two do not mix well.

But wasn't that what I was fighting for? Getting all mad for? Because he had thought blood made all the difference? Would I be as big a hypocrite as him if I don't aknowledge the kiss as what it is? A kiss? Shouldn't I prove to him and everyone else that blood doesn't matter, that houses shouldn't matter, that looks and popularity shouldn't matter?

"Hermione! Say something! Are you okay?" Jane's voice grew.

I suddenly snapped my head out of the running water and dabbed cloth on my face before opening the door for the worried girl.

She sat on the edge of her bed, waiting quietly for me to retrieve from the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, she bolted upright and rushed to me.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

With weary eyes, I said, "You were right. You were very right."

I walked to the nearest bed and lay flat on my back. "I still can't believe it!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Janie questioned. "What happened?"

And I began my story from when Malfoy sat down until I started running. I was stressed the whole time I talked, but Jane's face just lit up.

"I knew it! I knew it! Didn't I tell you he likes you? I was the one to tell you, and you didn't believe me!" She practically shouted.

"I know! You were right. What should I do now? Go back and talk to him and try to work things out? Or try to act like it never happened and try to avoid him at all cost? I mean the camp is almost over, in a week. It shouldn't be hard to not talk to him, right?" I whined.

"Avoiding him would be easy, but you're in his team, he's your captain, and you have private lessons every night. I don't think that'll be nowhere easy." She replied.

"So you're saying I should talk to him."

"Yes," she simply said. "But you should really think about if you like him like him, or just want to be friends. Be prepared before you go and confront him, Hermione. It'll do you good."

A knock came from the front door. "Jane? Are you in there?"

Jane opened the door, already knowing it was Tony. He appeared through the entrance and gave her a hug before waving politely to Hermione.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked Jane.

Jane hesitated but shook her head. "Now's not a good time, Tone. Hermione's having some tro-"

"No no! I'm okay, Jane. Go ahead." I interrupted.

Jane stared at me. "Are you sure? I could stay, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go on! I'll talk to you when you get back," I attempted a smile.

"Okay then. See ya, Hermione."

Once Jane left the hut, I started to ram my brain with the cause and consequence of the kiss once more.

But do I like him back? Does he even like me, or was the kiss just a one time thing. An accident.

I got up from Cattie's bed and went to my own, pulling the covers over me.

Tingles ran through my spine as I brushed my lips, remembering touching his lips.

He's been so perfect this summer! Very very few namecalling in the beginning, supporting me, helping me, making sure I was safe.

What had I done for him? I can't even name one thing where I repaid his kindness.

A tear slipped off my eye.

I can't believe it. This summer was the opportunity to try and start fresh. He knew it, he acted. He treated me like an actual human being. What did I do? Did I even try?

I cursed myself to sleep.

----------------------

I had awoken when the rooster sang, or croaked, its noise. Grumpy, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom before anyone else woke up.

That night, I slept peacefully, with no dream crossing my thoughts, thank goodness. If I did have a dream, I'm afraid to think what it would be. But my sleep was nice, nonetheless.

Quickly, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, dabbed a few eyeshadow and blush, and waited in the common area for Jane, which wasn't long.

The weather outside cooled down; the summer was coming to an end. The moon was still visible, and so was the sun.

"Sorry I took so long with Tony," she apologized. "I tried to go faster, but he wanted to take our time walking. Says it's supposed to be enjoyed and not rushed."

"Jane, it's okay. I slept once you left anyways, so you have nothing to worry about."

"So, are you going to talk to him?" She asked timidly.

"I don't know yet. I have to though, right? But I don't know when."

"The sooner the better, I always say."

I scoffed. "What are you talking about? You hadn't talked to Tony until just recently!"

"Well, even though I don't take my own advice, it doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Okay, wise one."

We reached our destination: the Quidditch Pitch.

There was a crowd near the locker room entrance. I puzzled into why that was so, but the chant of 'Vik! Krum! Viktor,' filled me in.

I smiled, sorry for the guy. It must be tough to always be followed wherever you go. I can never do that. It'll make me snap like mad!  
"Hermy-own-nee!" I heard him shout as his hands shot up from the crowd and waved my way. "Help!"

"Do you want to help me help him?" I asked Jane. She nodded and we made our way towards the mob.

"Councilor Jones is coming! Councilor Jones is coming!" We kept on saying. People believed us for the crowd thinned out almost immediately. Only a few were unconvinced, but that was enough for Viktor to wriggle out and greet us.

"Thank you," he groaned. "That vos miserable!"

He looked like an utter mess: hair sticking out, shirt slightly ripped, pen marks all over his hand.

"They vanted so many autograves! No more! I sign no more!" He stated.

"You poor thing. Do you need to go to the clinic? They'll clean you right up." I said softly.

He nodded.

"Jane, I'll be right back. If Jones ask, tell him we're going to the clinic."

"Okay, hurry back please. I don't like him," she asked.

"Let's go, Viktor."

His arm flung on my shoulder for support and I led him to the clinic not far from here.

On the way there, we stayed silent. When we arrived, he was treated with the best medicine and treatment. The nurse took a liking to him.

"Are you good to go?" I asked him. He nodded and we left the building.

"I hate ven people crowd in me. They go too crazy." He sighed.

"It's the price you pay for being so amazing," I said.

We became silent once more. Once we were in sight of the pitch, he spoke a surprising sentence to me in a very nervous tone.

"Vill you go out vit me?"

I stopped instantly and faced him. "What?" I asked with a bewildered face.

"Hermy-own-nee, I's sorry for broke up. I miss you. I vant you back," he said in agony as he looked straight in my eyes.

I was stunned. This was definitely not expected.

Last summer, we agreed that this long distance relationship wasn't working so we broke it off. We both agreed, so it wasn't like I suggested it or he. But the long time apart went against us.

Honestly, I hadn't tried hard to keep the relationship. It was horrible of me, but my heart was already taken by Ron.

Now, I don't know where my heart is.

Vik has never treated me bad in any way possible. He's always been gentleman-like, very kind and thoughtful. Ron has a girlfriend, and I don't think I can handle watching him with another Lavendar. I'm not sure if I'm completely over him, but I just don't feel the same towards him as I did before.

If I try again with Viktor, it might work. We're more mature, and the distance apart did us good. Besides, I only have one more year in Hogwarts and I'm off on my own.

He seems great for me.

My brain says yes. Nod, Hermione, and accept it. Nod.

But...

My heart says no. Shake your head, don't do it. He's not the one. He doesn't make your heart pitter patter. He doesn't make your palms sweat. He isn't your special someone.

Before I knew what I was doing, I shook my head in slow motion.

"I can't, Viktor."

He didn't respond, but his stiff reaction gave it away.

"I'm really sorry!" I pleaded, hoping he wouldn't be depressed because of this. "I just-"

"No. Don't say anything. I understand."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left for the Pitch. But before he went in, he turned around and said, "tell the blonde boy he's lucky to haff you," and went forward.

I stood rooted with mouth slightly agapped. What did I just do? Why did I say no? Viktor come back! Forget what I had just said! Please!

But no words came out.

Fireworks of tears were ready to explode as re-entered the pitch. Everyone was here waiting for Vik anxiously. I walked over to my teammates, including Malfoy, but I stayed away from him. Right now, I just don't want to deal with my feelings. I just want to get this day over with, have Vik fly back to where he came from, and think some things over. Is that really too much to ask?

"Are you okay?" Lauryn asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I said while wiping a falling tear from my cheek. "Just a dust."

Councilor Jones came; he introduced Viktor and what Vik'll be doing.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Krum will not be staying long. He informed me just a few moments ago that he recieved an urgent owl from his captain scheduling an emergency practice. Therefore, we will have to cut down the training.

"Mr. Krum, which exercise would you be willing to do? Individual Flying or Weave Flying?"

"Individual," Vik answered. He stood there next to Jones with a frown I've caused.

I care for him, really. I know he really cares for me. So why is it I can't love him? Why is it I can't feel the goosebumps rising when he touches me? Why is it that my throat doesn't become dry, or that my palms grow sweaty, or my breathing short, when I come near him?

"Okay flyers, you heard him. Line up if you wish to fly along side with Krum for a couple of laps around the pitch."

"Actually, I vould like to choose my first flyer."

Startled, he responded with a 'certainly'.

Viktor looked straight at me.

He isn't the one. I felt nothing. I look at him and felt nothing. Not even a hair rising from my neck.

But he looked away. More importantly, to Malfoy.

"Him. I chose him for first." He said.

Draco looked neither joyful nor surprise. He just mounted on his broom and flew casually to Krum. They chatted a while and off they went.

I looked for Jane. She was talking to Tony at the far right of the pitch, but saw me looking and waved.

Now, I'm not a professional or an expert at flying, but when I looked at Viktor and Draco flying, it seemed they were going extremely slow. They had to be going slow for hands kept on being removed from the handle of the broom.

It was like they were having a conversation.

This is bad. What if they talk about me...

THAT is why Viktor called Malfoy up first! To threaten him not to go near me! But he would never do that. And Malfoy would not take orders from someone.

Oy!

What to do!

After fifteen minutes, the boys finally came down, patted each other and seperated. Malfoy came back to join the group without even looking at me. I can't believe it, he'd given in. I was right, Viktor did threaten him! Why, I oughta!

The rest of the Krum lovers went to line up, me not included. I've already spent too much time with him, that two laps around the field wouldn't be much.

Instead, I hung around the Great Hut, eating some pudding and ice cream and reading a book.

A chair pulled out and in comes Draco Malfoy. I stare at him and, insecure of myself, hid behind my book.

My heart beated against my chest, my book almost slipped out of my clammy hands. Focus, Hermione. Don't think about the kiss. Read your book. Just read!

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm halfway through the next chapter, but in the meantime, how was this one?

Oh wow, I actually hadn't thought of One Tree Hill, but I can see how the storyline could be like theirs :D I love that show, btw.

But no, it's from High School Musical. Nice Job! Hehe.

Well, tell me your thoughts, good and/or bad, about this chapter. Did she make the right choice, you think, by choosing Malfoy over Krum?


	12. Chapter 12

Viktor left that night; he gave me a kiss on the cheek since Malfoy was around. I felt relieved when he wished us happiness instead of hatred and all those other negative feelings. 

Jane and Tony are still as strong as ever, perhaps even stronger. We've completed our goals for this summer with one week to spare. Goal!

Yes, sadly, the camp will be officially over in just 6 days and everyone will go their seperate paths in life. There is a championship game; our team against team 1 and this takes place in two days. We're having intense practices until then. Malfoy really wants to win and so do I.

To me, winning the championship game will prove to the whole world that I am more than just a bookworm and a goody-two shoes. It'll show people I am capable to overcoming my fear of heights, and working as a team with a captain I used to despise. Of course, you know how that turned out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is the day of the Championship game. After two months of hard work, this is it. After two months of all sweat, we will see who comes out victorious.

Another thing that is special about today is that family members of the championship team will come out to the island at eleven until five to watch the game. I know my parents are coming since I owled them and they said they were.

The game is to take place exactly at noon, enough time for the players to put in some breakfast and warm up.

Jane and I departed to the Great Hut. I was shaking so much from nervousness and I just couldn't stop! People kept on coming towards us and wishing me luck. That actually made me more nervous! I couldn't eat my breakfast since my mouth couldn't stop chattering and my hands couldn't keep still.

"Hermione, calm down. It's just a game. Breath... You'll live through this," Jane slowly said.

"Just a game? Just a game!? This is the most important game of the summer! This is the championship game!" I whispered hoarsely.

Draco sat down next to me and kissed my cheek with me still quivering.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"She's just nervous."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Pre-game jitters. I always get them," I said.

"But you never get it this bad," he said worriedly. He wrapped his arms around me and made my head lie on his shoulder. "Relax. I want to win as much as you but being stiff in the game won't help."

"I can't help it!"

"Do you still have my lucky galleon?"

I shot up and gasped. "No I don't!"

Jane giggled. "Yes you do, Hermione. Check your back pocket."

I checked and found the coin. "I, uh, have it. No need to worry. How'd you know it was there, Jane?"

"I saw you put it there. Honestly," she said while shaking her head.

"Oh, of course," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Granger. If you start to screw up, I'll save you," he replied while adding a kiss on the forehead.

"I know."

My shaking syndrome quieted down but didn't dissappear. We talked and I was able to eat a few bites.

I'm excited to see my parents again. I'm more excited of them seeing me play which means I have to do good.

Which reminds me...

"Draco, are your parents coming today?" I asked in a cautious voice.

"Nope. My dad is off during an errand and my mum isn't feeling well so they can't make it. I don't mind and I know you don't." He grinned.

"To be honest, I don't like your family. They give me the creeps."

He laughed. "They do that sometimes."

"I'm going to see Tony, okay? I'll root for you at the game," Jane said while leaving.

"Hermione," Draco said, "I'd really like to meet your family."

I coughed. "Are you sure? I mean, do you think we're ready for this step?"

"If it's okay with you, I would like to meet them. I realize that I don't want our relationship to be hidden away from the world but we both know there are some people who won't like our decision. We can't tell my parents but we can tell yours."

I felt defeated. I'm not at all comfortable with introducing him to my parents but I really like Draco and I want him to feel welcome. I don't want to lose him.

I smiled and kissed him. "I'd be happy to introduce you to my parents."

"Good. Because I would have greeted them either way," he said with chin up.

"You would, would you? Even if they're muggleborns?" I asked mockingly.

"They're a special case. You see, they're related to this amazing girl."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

------------------------------

Draco and I waited anxiously at 10: 45 at the beach for my parents along with other 20 players. The sun was high and warm with a small breeze flowing in the air. Nothing could seem to go wrong.

At exactly 11 am, we saw a yacht-like vehicle approach us and within minutes, families began to step foot on the island. Moms and Dads dressed sporty came and some with their kids. Others came by themselves. I spotted my parents easily.

I pointed to them. "Those are my parents right there. Wearing the straw sunhat and baseball cap. Do you see them?"

"I see them. Shall we go over?"

I nodded and we strode over, hands held together.  
"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. I let go of Draco's hand to give them hugs and kisses.

"Hermione dear. How have you been? Keeping up with everyone else, I presume?" Dad asked. I nodded. "That's my girl."

"Oh, where is Harry and Ron?" Mom asked and searched behind her.

My eyes literally popped out of its socket. "WHAT! Harry and Ron are here?"

"Of course, dear. They're your best friends. Besides, you're always spending your summer at the Burrow. It's time we spend some time with your friends too."

"Of course," I said nearly fainting.

Draco grasped my hand. I turned to face him. He had a stern face and I knew he didn't want to back down. I love him for that but in this situation, I don't know if I like for it right now. I can handle with my parents since they don't know his past but Ron and Harry? They've been enemies since the very start!

"Hermione," he whispered. "Am I still meeting your parents?"

I tightened the grip.

"Mom, Dad. I want you to meet someone," I began. "Not just someone. I want you to meet my boyfriend."

I've never had a boyfriend before. Mom and Dad know that and they've never expected me to have one until I got married. Which is why this was a surprise to them. I could already see them getting nervous.

"Boyfriend?" Mom said as she held her voice from going high.

"Yes, his name is-"

"Great, we probably lost Hermione's parents."

"Maybe if you stopped writing to that Lena girl for just one minute, we wouldn't have!"

I could feel my hands sweating. What would they say if they saw me with Draco and holding hands, nonetheless.

Mom turned around and called them over. Harry and Ron seemed relieved but that dissappeared when they saw who was next to me. Both stopped dead in their tracks for what seemed like eternity.

"Hermione, why don't you introduce your friend to Harry and Ron?" Dad asked flatly.

"We know who he is," Ron hissed.

I let go of Draco's hand and rushed over to them. "Harry! Ron! How are you? I can't believe you're here!"

They completely ignored me but kept their eyes on Draco.

"What is he doing here with you, Hermione?"

"Erm," I stuttered.

I heard sand shuffling behind me but Harry stepped behind me.

"Get away Malfoy before I hurt you."

"No!" I screamed and hustled to Draco. I wrapped my arm around his arm. I took a deep breath and said, "everyone, I want you to meet Draco. My boyfriend."

Everyone was dead silent.

Draco took me away from the stunned Harry and Ron and walked towards my parents.

"Good morning Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger. It's a pleasure to meet the parents of my girlfriend," he said and he emphasized the word girlfriend.

Something grabbed my hand. "We need to talk."

I met the furious faces of two men. "Okay." I turned to Draco and told him I really needed to talk to my best friends and excused myself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked. "Is the high heights getting into your brain or something?"

"Hermione, do you realize who that is?" Harry exploded.

"Guys, calm down," I whispered while looking at the floor. I couldn't bear to look at them in the eyes.

"How can we...! Hermione, we can't calm down! That is a dangerous guy right there. Your BOYFRIEND is a dangerous guy," Harry shouted.

"Have you forgotten his father is a Death Eater? His whole bloodline are associated with Dark Arts! What if he's playing you?" Ron shouted this time.

"I realize all that and I know very well who he is. In fact, I know him much better than you two so please listen to me." I asked politely. I'd like to shout at them also for thinking I was a stupid girl who is going out with some random guy.

"But Hermione-,"

"RON! Is it that hard for you to realize that someone else besides you is in a relationship? Listen to me before jumping into conclusions!"

"Hermione, I really don't like this. You realize that right? Choose your words carefully," Harry warned.

"Right. I know his past. I was there with you guys. I know his family's history. I've met them. I know how Draco's treated me and you guys. But this summer, we were forced to be teammates and he was chosen to be captain. I thought we'd have a row everyday. I thought I'd have to chew my hand off to survive this summer. But he was the one that helped me through it.

"He helped me practice every night to get me where I am today. He stood up for me and prevented me from being suspended. He helped me with Phillip. He fought for me, literally.

"We got close this summer. Really close. I know you don't like this situation but please be the friend that you've been since our first year together. I've grown up and I've realized that people change. He's changed."

I waited for a reply.

Draco came over. "Hermione dear, we should head to the locker room. Our game starts soon and we need to prepare."

He held my hand. "Okay. I've got to go. I'll see you guys after the game, okay?"

We walked away with fingers clutching the others.

"How were they? Should I try talking to them also? Or perhaps give them a black eye?" He asked with no tone of laughter.

"No, they'll be fine. They just need time to cool down. They always do." I replied grimly. "How was my parents?"

"I like them. A lot. They're very friendly. For muggles." He said. "I really like your dad."

I stared up at him. "That's wonderful to hear."

We entered the locker room and departed our seperate ways with a kiss to end it.

"So, you and Draco are really an item?" She asked in a low tone.

"Yeah," I answered. "We are."

"That's nice."

That was our last conversation together.

The team huddled together for one last time to go over our plan.

"They're good. Their beaters are very strong and so are their chasers. One of their chasers also has the latest Nimbus. Hermione, be on your toes. If you can, knock out their Keeper first. It'll be easier to score that way. Other than that, fly your best. This is it, gang. After this, your summer is pretty much over. We can do it."

He is such an inspirational speaker!

We put our hands in and shouted 'team' and headed out to the screaming viewers.

"Are you ready Herm," Draco whispered.

"Uhhu. I'm ready."

We kicked off and Draco went to greet the opposing captain. A whistle from the referee started the game.

No sooner had the quaffle been sent to the air that a chaser was already flying full speed my way.

I held my ground and put my hands readily in front of me. The chaser threw the ball to my left and I barely caught it. There were cheers and aw's as I threw the ball to Guy.

"Granger! Nice job!" Malfoy shouted.

Before I could respond with a white smile, he flew away.

I focused my attention at the field and not at the audience, although that was really difficult. I couldn't help trying to look for my parents and best friends in the crowd but I know I shouldn't.

Another quaffle went my way but I was too busy looking at the crowd that it went in. Cursing at myself, my attention went back to Quidditch.

The score is currently 30 - 10 with us in the lead. The beaters took Draco's plan into action and knocked down their keeper. He's still flying but it seems he can't think all that straight.

I saved another four quaffles but had no luck with the five that did go in. That brought us down ten points.

Draco searched constantly for the snitch, zooming here and there.

Guy was knocked off his broom by a bludger so we're short a chaser. We really need that snitch and Draco knew that.

Suddenly, I saw Draco blurrily pass by with hands out in reach and the opposing seeker on his tail. Within seconds, the whistle blew and Draco flew around with the snitch in his hands.

-----------------------

There was a party held at the beach for everyone and their family. The music was nice, the atmosphere was pleasant, the people were friendly. During this party, trophies will be presented to the winning team, which would be US!

I took a shower and cleaned myself up before meeting up with Draco and heading to meet my family and friends at the beach.

Instantly mother and father appeared and congradulated me for the win.

"That was an amazing performance! From the both of you! Congradulations," mother fawned. "I knew you had it in you, Hermione."

"Thanks mum," I smiled.

"So, how does it feel to fly?" Dad asked with a grin. "Is it a rush?"

I giggled. "It is. But perhaps Draco can tell you more about flying. I need to talk to my friends for a little bit."

"Call me if you need any help," Draco whispered.

Harry and Ron were talking to some girls near the punch table. I'm surprised there aren't more people crowding Harry, though.

I coughed. "Excuse us for a second, girls. I need to talk to them."

The two of them turned around with a flashy smile.

"That was a fantastic win, Hermione! Who knew you could fly so well!" Ron shouted. "Next time we play in the Burrow, you're on my team, okay?"

"I must say, you're much better than I'd expect. That's quite a big achievement in such a short time," Harry said impressed.

"Really? You mean it?"

"We mean it. And we've been thinking about the whole Malfoy thing. We've realized that if you've been trained by that git and can play like you've played, we believe he's changed just a little bit," Harry said approvingly.

"Yeah. But if he's still a bloke, don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy with him. WE still don't like him all that much. And if he gives you any trouble, tell us immediately and we'll take care of things," Ron threatened.

I laughed. "I didn't expect anything else." I could just burst into tears. "Oh, you guys are the best!"

"Hermione, can you not hug me right now? I don't want the girls to get the wrong impression of you and us, you know? I want to be known to be single," Harry joked.

"Yeah since we are single," Ron exclaimed glumly.

I raised my eyebrow. "What happened to your girlfriend, Lena?"

His eyes widened. "How did you know about her?"

"I have my sources," I said with a wink. "Look, I have to get back to my boyfriend-"

"Ugh, please don't say that word when referring to him." Ron shuddered.

"You guys, grow up. Anyways, I have to get back. I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

I walked back to Draco and the parents who were sitting in a nearby picnic blanket. They seem to be talking closely and laughing about something.

"What's going on?" I asked and sat by Draco. My father flinched but didn't show it much.

"Draco was just telling us about an incident he had at school. I believe someone he knew was turned into a ferret?" Mother asked with a giggle.

"Someone, is it? Was it a close friend, Draco?" I grinned.

He nodded. "Oh yes, very close. It was like he was the other part of me."

"Of course."

Suddenly a song played. A song I knew very well.

At the Beginning by Donna Lewis.

"Draco, we have to dance. My favorite song is playing," I exclaimed.

"Wha-, Hermione I don't..."

I pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the area where others were dancing. I placed my hands around his neck and his hands wrapped my waist.

"Hermione, I don't dance that..well," he mumbled.

"A flaw of the great Malfoy? Oh, my!" I mocked.

"Yes, whatever shall we do?" He rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Stop laughing!"

I cleared my throat. "It's a slow song so there's nothing to it. Just rock your feet and that's pretty much it."

"Really? Well then, I'll master that in no time."

His eyes are stunning gray and blue. His hair is unusually lively. His skin is rough but smooth. I stared right into those eyes that stared back.

He kissed me.

"You know I'll protect you from anything, right?" He asked. I nodded. "You know I'll never do anything to hurt you, right?" He asked. I nodded. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too." I whispered.

_'We were strangers starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you._

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart _

_When I was lost you were there to remind me_

_ This is the start_

_And life is the road and I wanna keep going_

_ Love is the river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is the road now and forever _

_Wonderful Journey.'_

-------------------

That is the end of the story. After half a year or more, the journey Hermione faced in her seventh year summer at a Quidditch camp is complete with the happy ending involving her with Draco.

As the author of this fanfiction, I can't believe it's over. It seems like a project that shouldn't end but did.

I hope you enjoyed it nearly as much as I loved writing it. Sayonara.

Deasy


End file.
